Final Encounters
by xsostarstruck
Summary: She Witnessed her death before it happen managing to escape it. Saving herself & her friends, Ashley is now on a new mission. To stop Death from coming back & taking them each, one by one. Ashley, Matt, Mickie, Jeff, Punk, Kelly, Eve, Cody, Miz & more.
1. The First Signs

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 1_  
'The First Signs'  
R&R

In front of her stood a huge Boeing 747, waiting at the Gate. Flight 387 was Traveling from New York City to Rome, Italy. Off the some two hundred Passengers was Ashley Massaro. The Young Seventeen Year old girl watch the Plane prepare for it's passengers, which thirty of them happen to be some of Ashley's Classmates.

Students from Doves High School, Class of 2009, were about to embark on a Journey across the Atlantic Ocean to Rome, An Amazing City. It was just a few weeks before there Graduation and the Class felt as if it was proper to take a nice little trip, in honor of completing such a milestone in life.

Over at Doves High School, Ashley Massaro was not really your average girl. Her long Blonde locks, with streaks of Pink and Black gave her the punk rocker look, along with her black t-shirt with the All-American Rejects shirt on, Dark jeans and her favorite pair of converse. Yeah, Ashley wasn't one of those Pretty Popular Girl. She considered herself Normal.

In her bag was a video Camera, which she would use to document the trip, for the school's video yearbook. Capturing every moment of this trip was her Job and she was going to do a great job of it.

Walking over to her, was Mickie James and Maria Kannellis. Mickie was her Best Friend; Since the first grade in fact. The two were absolutely inseparable. They'd spend long night gossiping about other 'special' people also known as people they hated and went on long shopping sprees, that would take hours just to find one little shirt.

Maria was Ashley's Other Best friend. Maria had moved from Chicago a few years back and the two Instantly clicked. Just like Mickie, Ashley couldn't live without Maria. The Redhead was always a compassionate person, caring and always out to help others, even if it would take so long, Maria would be there. She could definitely count on Maria, no Matter what.

"Ash!" Mickie screeched, "Still trying to figure out how to work that camera?"

"Yeah - After a few minutes playing around I have Finally figured out how to work it," Letting out a sigh, Ashley pointed the Camera to Mickie and Maria pressing record, "Say Hi Girls!"

"Hello!" Maria smiled, "Are you guys ready for the best Trip ever?"

"More than Ready! Doves High, Are you ready to watch us Lucky students go to Rome, Italy while some of you sit on your asses at -" Ashley shut off the camera, "Hey, Why'd you do that?"

"Mickie, The whole Graduating class is going to watch this and you're here talking to them like that?"

"When they get it, I'll be gone and In College, Baby. What, they are going to hunt me down of something? Oh, I'm so scared," The Brunette joked around, plastering a silly face on.

"And I have to sit on the plane, next to you. God, Shoot me now!" Ashley looked into the ceiling, hoping to be struck by Lightning, "I guess your going to put me through hell God.."

"I'm not Hell.."

"Then Why do you look like the devil himself?" Joked the Punk rocker.

Widening her Eyes, letting out a gasp, Mickie smirked, "That's it. Wait till you fall asleep. Don't be surprised to see a mustache on your pretty little face."

"It sucks I won't be sitting next to you guys," Pouting her lips, Maria sat next to Ashley, "I know I would have fun."

"But your going to sit next to Dolph, Maria," Mickie placed her palm on Maria's lap.

"And you like him. You guys can talk and maybe when you guys get to Rome, something will happen," Trying to keep her Spirits up, Ashley stared into Maria's eyes, "Your going to be fine and it might be the best thing you do on this trip."

"I guess -"

Ashley stood up from the seat, looking out the window at the plane. She felt herself slowly burning up in her cheeks. An odd vibe came across her body, feeling like she was sick. The hairs on her body stood up due to chills and she let out a shiver. Her stomach felt queasy as well.

"Oh God, I think I'm having pre-plane sickness," Ashley would always get sick before going on a Plane, it was only natural except she never felt her cheeks burn. Who knows what the could mean.

"I hope you don't puke like last time," Hoped Mickie, "Because it was really bad."

"I don't even want to know," Maria requested.

"Let's just head to the beginning of the gate and check if our seats are going to get called," Maria said.

The three girls all got up, walking over to the desk in front of the gate. Ashley took one more look at the plane. Feeling Odd, she didn't know exactly what was overcoming her. Looking over toward the wing, Ashley noticed a piece of metal falling off. She quickly shook her head, knowing she was just seeing things.

She caught up to Mickie and Maria, who were sitting in front of Mrs. Guerrero. Vickie Guerrero was Ashley's History Teacher. She was lovely woman but she had her bad side. If the class got out of control, All you would hear was 'Excuse me!' yelled out in an extremely obnoxious tone.

"Excuse me!" Shouted the Teacher, "Now, I have a List of the people who are going in now. There's already fifteen on board, along with Mr. Lawler. I have the entire list of people and where they are sitting. I shall call you by fives and you will each enter the entrance ramp, showing your boarding pass and heading into the plane."

"I better get my camera out for this big moment," Pulling out her Camera, Ashley began to record the students entering the plane.

Before she did that, she turned the Camera to herself, preparing to record her little introduction, "Greetings Class of 09! This part of out Video Yearbook, presenting you parts of the trip to Rome. I am your Host Ashley Massaro and along with Mickie and Maria, I'll be guiding you through our trip. A trip some of you are on while others, as Mickie stated, are watching this from home when this video comes out," She smiled.

She turned her attention to Mrs. Guerrero as she was going to call out names, "Okay, First Five. Katie Gord, Hannah Scott, Maria Kannellis, Dolph Ziggler and Henry Jacob."

"I'll see you girls on the plane," Maria picked herself up as she met up with Dolph at the desk.

"So, you ready for the trip of a lifetime?" Dolph combed his hair back with his fingers, letting out a smirk.

"I'm hoping this trip will be Amazing and I think you made it just a bit better," Flirted the Redhead as the pair walked into entrance ramp.

"Oh, They are so freakin' cute!" Mickie spoke.

"They should go out already," Groaned Ashley, just was she remembered the camera was on, "Oh, Camera! You weren't suppose to know that. Oh Well, I'll edit it out."

"Okay, The Next five. Frankie Collins, Kelly Blank, Cody Rhodes, Eve Torres and Hunter Court," Announced Ashley's Teacher.

"Now, Phil. Behave yourself and I'll switch seats with someone on the plane when you get your seat," The Blonde said, as she kissed her tattooed Boyfriend.

Kelly Blank, also know as Kelly Kelly. Yeah, don't ask why. Most popular girl in school. Your typical Blonde Bombshell, who was on the cheerleading squad and all that crap. What else do you expect from her to be? A geek? Get out of here

The man she was kissing was Phil Brooks or what he likes to be called, CM Punk. Most popular guy in school. Got all the girls and shocker, he had Kelly. The two had been dating for quite sometime though sometime he could be a real Ass sometimes. And A real ruthless one. Ashley hadn't had such a great experience with him. You don't want to know.

"Of course. I'll asked Frankie to switch with me when I get on," Punk kissed her once more before she headed into the entrance ramp, with her bag on her shoulder.

The next Two approaching the Ticket counter, were Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes. If you ever defined the word love in the dictionary, You'll see these two. Dating since there Freshmen year and still strong. Ashley had never found such a cute couple.

"I can't wait for your big surprise when we get to Rome!" Eve jumped around.

"Oh, You'll see," Cody anticipated, "And your going to love it!"

The two grabbed a hold of each other's hand and walked into the plane, hand in hand, side by side.

"Micks, I'm sorry. They are so freakin' cute together," Commented Ashley, as she looked at the camera, "Yes, I won't edit that part out."

"Okay, Let's keep it going. Next up is Janet Foster, Mike Mizzazin, Michelle McCool, Santino Marella," Pausing for a second, "And I'm next. Okay, Before I Head in, I'll announce the last Five and I'll assume you know who you guys are."

"Oh, I going back home to Italy!" Santino Spoke, in his Italian accent, "I can't-a Wait to have-a PASTA!" Santino Marella was a serious jokester. Coming from Italy only a few months ago, he gets to go back. His English was definitely butchered but you had to admit it was funny.

"Relax, Pasta Boy," Mike 'Miz' Mizzazin said. Now, if you look up Jerk. You'll see this guy. He's right below Punk on the Ass-o-meter. With his Cocky Attitude, no one really liked him nor his attitude.

"You Shut your-a mouth!" He yelled.

"Oh God, Can you two just Shut the hell up?" Asked the Blonde between them, "I mean, If I sit between you two and Have to listen to you guys, I'm going to kill myself."

Michelle McCool was your American Girl. Her attitude sucked sometimes but she was a nice person in general. If you caught her while she's on her period, she'll just Bitch and Bitch and Bitch to you. Not Fun, People.

"I'm going to stick some Italian sausage in his mouth and hopefully he will shut up," Miz spoke as he walked through the entrance ramp.

Santino Rolled his eyes, "I'll show you MY Italian sausage!" He shouted as he turned beet red. Not the best thing to say. He walked into the ramp, in utter embarrassment.

"Oh God, Please God. Save me from this pain and misery," Michelle rolled her eyes as she dragged her suitcase onto the ramp.

"Well, Before I head in, I'll announce the next and Final Five," Vickie looked at the List, "Well, you know who you guys are. Phil Brooks, Mickie James, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Last but not Least, Ashley Massaro," She Finally announced as

"Oh My God!" Mickie screeched, "I can't wait to get on the Plane. I find it exciting getting on a plane."

"Mickie, why don't you grow up?" Punk asked, "You act as if you are still five."

"Did anyone ask for you to speak?" Mickie shot a glare at the man, "Just keep your mouth shut!"

"Punk, Just get on the plane," A rainbow haired man stepped up, staring Punk in his eyes.

Jeff Hardy was his name. One half of the Hardy Brothers and probably one of the most laid back and chill people you'll ever meet. Ashley and Mickie were both good friends with him and enjoyed his company. Jeff had always stood up for Mickie. Jeff would see Mickie sometimes as a younger sister. But he wanted something more out of her. A true relationship, since after all he liked her.

"Shut it Hardy!" Punk snapped as he got on the entrance ramp and into the plane.

"He's an idiot Mickie. Don't listen to him."

"One step ahead of you," Mickie said as she walked down the ramp, followed by the Rainbow haired warrior.

Matt and Ashley were left alone.

They both gave one another odd stares. Ashley and Matt were once a couple. They were both so very much in Love but Matt couldn't be faithful. He cheated on her with one of her old friend and it had never been the same between the two. They tired to remain friends but it still didn't feel right. Ashley really wished she could have been friends with him still but what could you do.

"So, ready for the trip?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The awkwardness was present even as Matt entered the entrance ramp. Ashley watched as the Hardy brother walk in. She let out a deep breath before she followed him, feeling her cheeks burn up again. She felt the entrance ramp shake lightly, scaring her a bit. It was if it was about to crash down onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N:**First Chapter, what do you think? Okay, I'm back with a Whole new Story. My Horror fic. It's suppose to be like Final Destination, for those who don't realize it. Pay attention because it determines how people die. If this story goes well, I'll definitely consider writing another :)  
Super busy as of lately. Work has been tough and i finally got a chance to update. Hopefully this weekend, I'll catch up on my things.  
Please Review! **:)**  
**Peace.**


	2. Her Premonition

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 2_  
'Her Premonition'  
R&R

Ashley walked slowly down the entrance Ramp, that lead to the plane full of passengers including thirty-four of her classmates. Her suitcase rolled behind her, making a snapping noise against the steal floor. In her rips jeans, White wife beater and a pair of Black converses, Ashley was prepared for the journey of the year.

No one was behind her, except for her suitcase. She automatically assumed she was the last person to board the plane. As she continued to the door, she kept receiving a weird vibe. It was strange, very strange.

The noise of the Plane engines could be heard. The loud ruckus sounded odd as well. Ashley had been on many planes in her life and she knew how it sounded like and it sounded quiet odd this time around.

Walking through the door, the group of flight attendants greeted the Punk rocker with bright smiles, "Hello, Welcome Aboard."

Ashley let out a smile as she walked passed them.

In the front of the plane, was her classmates. In the fifty seats with Three seats on the left and right and four in the middle with four rows in each section, sat her classmates. Most stood close together while others remained distant from one another.

Ashley first spotted Maria, along with her little boy crush Dolph Ziggler, already beginning to chat away, "Hi Maria, Hey Dolph."

"Ash, Oh I'm getting so excited," Maria said as she took a look at Dolph.

"Now, you two behave yourselves," Joked Ashley.

"We'll try but we can't promise anything," Dolph shot a little wink to Ashley.

Ashley through the row, passing her other classmates. To her right, she found Eve and Cody, already cuddling up with a Nice blanket. Ashley couldn't help but smile, watching the lovely couple. She always found them cute.

Walking past them, she found her seat next to Mickie. Ashley took the Window seat while Mickie sat in the center and Jeff was next to her. Over in the center, Matt sat left seat of the center, near Jeff. In front of Ashley sat Kelly, CM Punk and Mrs. Guerrero.

"Now, Listen Phil and Kelly, You two control yourselves on the flight or I will gladly escort you two back into the airport," Warned the teacher.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Guerrero," Kelly answered sweetly.

"Yeah, Chillax," Punk answered, with a devilish smirk.

Ashley stared out the window, noticing the planes wing. She found something dripping off the plane's wing and found it odd. Could it be Gasoline? But then again it was raining, so that could explain It.

Ashley had received another odd vibe. One she hadn't gotten before. She felt herself burn up again and was no getting a little scared.

"Micks, I keep getting these weird vibes," She told her friend.

"Maybe you aren't feeling well? Do you want some pills?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know where it's coming from," Ashley crossed her arms, "I think I'm going to take a small nap and maybe I'll be better."

Ashley slowly closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep About to wake up in a dream, that really isn't a dream.

_Ashley quietly woke up from her nap. She look looked at the ray in front of her and tried to pulled it down but instead, the nozzle had broken off. She put back, hoping the tray wouldn't come falling down. She then tried to pull down the window shade, but it wouldn't go down._

"_Everything's broken," She muttered._

_The plane slowly disembarked from the entrance ramp and was currently heading for runway. Ashley fastened her seatbelt tightly, feeling the strong vibes and her nervous were pretty out of control._

_Looking out of the window, she continued to hear the odd noise coming from the engine and the substance leaking from the wing. She was getting even more nervous, Not knowing what was going on._

_The lights in the cabin started to dim, with the noise of people's voices echoing through the plane._

_The speaker had came on, introducing the Captain, "Welcome home Italian Airlines, Flight 387, non-stop to Rome, Italy. It looks to be a little bit of a bumpy ride today, with the rain and wind but everything should go fine. We should arrive in Rome as scheduled. Once we get to 32,000 feet, you can remove your seat belt and feel free to roam the plane and shortly after, Dinner shall be served. We hope you have a nice flight and once again, Welcome aboard."_

_Mickie looked over to Ashley, sensing something was wrong, "Ash, something wrong."_

"_I don't know, I feel so weird. I can't describe it."_

"_Maybe your just getting a little pre-air sick," Jeff mentioned, "You'll be fine."_

"_I don't know," Ashley mumbled._

_The Plane had reached the end of the runway. It started to speed up quickly, down the runway. Ashley clutched the seat handles, still feeling nervous and scared. She just hoped it was going to pass by sooner or later._

_The Plane had reached it's top speed and it slowly carried itself up into the air. Ashley looked out of the Window, Looking at the City. She let out a sigh, feeling a bit better. The engine continued to make an odd noise, but Ashley just closed her eyes trying to ignore it._

"_Are you feeling better?" Mickie asked._

"_A little."_

"_Your going to be fine, Ash. Just relax," Mickie smiled._

_The lights in the cabin started to flicker a bit, and the plane started to shake. The shaking started to turn a little out of control. "It's just probably turbulence," Ashley thought._

_As the plane got higher, the shaking continued. It got much more aggressive, until it reached a certain point. At one point, the Plane slowly did a small nose dive, with continuously shaking._

_Screams filled the plane, and panic erupted amongst this section of the plane. Ashley looked out the window, seeing how the plane engine, hanging off the wing started to smoke. _

_The Plane started to shake again once more but with much more force. So much Force, that Bags from the overhead compartments started to fall down. Screaming continued. But it was only going to get worst._

_Ashley looked once more out the window, seeing the Plane's wing on fire._

"_The wing's on fire!!" She screamed, causing other's to scream and panic._

"_Oh My God!" Mickie shouted, as she held onto Jeff's hand._

_It soon got much worse._

_As screaming continued, The fire spread onto most of the wing. Ashley could feel the heat below her, as she started to sweat._

"_We are going to die!!" A voice yelled._

"_Help us!!" Another screamed._

_The fire spread to the other side of the plane, soon engulfing that wing in flames. Soon, you hear d a large explosion and the plane lopsided to the right. More bags fell out and the screaming got louder. The plane looked like a fire bird from the ground._

_The wing soon gave out and broke off from the plane, soon opening up a part of the plane. The mask from the overhead compartment fell. The passengers struggled to place them on, as the shaking continued. The right side of the plane had opened up. The air was sucking everything off that it could. It soon started to suck out the passengers._

_Mr. Lawler on the other side of the plane, who chair was on the verge of falling out, was screaming, "Somebody help me!!"_

_Cody pulled his hand out, "Mr. Lawler, take my hand!" _

_Mr. Lawler tried to grab his hand, but it was too late. The air was to strong and it sucked him out, dropping him somewhere over long island._

_The lights on the plane shattered, over the passengers, injuring a few of them with cuts. The Plane took another nose dive down, throwing some of the passengers to the front of the plane._

_Ashley let out another scream, along with the other passengers. She gripped onto the seat, holding on for dear life. _

_Miz's seat belt gave out and he flied out of his, hitting the front of the plane. A tray cart came sliding down, crushing him. In the instant he was crushed, the front of the plane exploded._

_The fire traveled up and down the plane, engulfing the plane and it's passengers into a fireball of death._

"NOO!!" Ashley screamed out, as she woke up.

"Ash, What's wrong?" Mickie said.

The people around her soon gathered Ashley's attention. They all stared at her, giving off weird looks.

Ashley checked her tray, noticing that she could pull off the nozzle. She tried to pull down the window cover but it didn't work. It was just like the dream told her.

"The Plane!"

"What about it?" Jeff questioned.

"It's going to blow up!! I saw it! The wings are going to catch on fire and then the right side of the plane is going to rip open, sucking people out of the plane and then it's going to explode!! I saw it!"

"Shut up, You Crazy Bitch!" Punk yelled, "Your psycho. Stop trying to scare us!"

"That's not funny, Ashley," Kelly answered.

"No but I saw it! We have to get off, trust me!!"

"No, Fuck you! Stop scaring us. The Plane is fine," The Miz shouted out to them.

"Nobody wants to hear your stupid story, Punk Bitch!" Punk yelled at her.

"Hey!" Stepped up Matt, "Just shut up! Leave her alone and don't call her that!"

"Oh what are you going to do Hardy? Huh? Try and touch me and I'll beat your ass!" Punk challenged.

Punk stood up from the seat, into the aisle. Matt tackled him to the ground, throwing fists at him. Ashley jumped up, trying to hold Matt back.

"That's it!" Mr. Lawler yelled, "You two out of the plane. You too Ashley!"

"I don't believe anything," Miz said, "Ashley's an idiot, Like the rest of you people."

"What did you say Miz, You dumbass?" Cody proceed to Confront the Miz.

"That's it, You two get off this plane now!"

Mrs. Guerrero and Mr. Lawler, took off Punk, Matt, Ashley, Cody and Miz off the plane and into the Gate.

Mickie and Jeff didn't know what to do, "Let's go Jeff, I'm worried about them."

Mickie and Jeff both exited the plane. Maria and Dolph watched as They left and decided it was best that they left as well. So they did the thing Mickie and Jeff did, They left. Eve and Kelly soon followed too, as both there Boyfriends were escorted out.

Michelle and Santino watched what had happened, totally shocked. Santino smirked, "Well, Michelle. Now that leaves us two and we can do whatever we want."

"Oh God, I'm out of here too," Michelle got up and walked out of the plane.

"Michelle, Where you go! I coming Michelley!" He spoke as he too got off the plane.

The Twelve students got out of the plane, all trying to figure out what was going on. Mrs. Guerrero, who seemed extremely disappointed, glared at the students, "This is ridiculous. Ashley, this is not a joke. Don't make things up like this."

"I am not, Mrs. Guerrero!"

"I believe her," Matt answered.

"Shocker," Punk rolled his eyes, "They are screwing up this trip."

Mrs. Lawler came back from talking to the flight attendant, "Vickie, They said they'd let one of us back in and we can take a later flight with the others. So I think you should go now."

"No, Jerry. You go, I can take care of this, You go,. I'll take the next flight."

He nodded as he walked back into the plane, leaving the twelve students, waiting for the next flight.

As the Plane started to take off Jeff, Mickie, Ashley, Matt and Maria watch the plane takeoff. Airport Police arrived at the scene, hoping to get some answers with Mrs. Guerrero, While the other students waited for the next plane.

"Well, There goes our plane," Jeff spoke, "But, whatever, we'll be there in a few hours later."

"Do you guys believe me?" Ashley asked, "Honestly."

"I really don't know but it was really scary," Mickie answered.

"Just relax Ashley. Forget everything and just rest," Matt said as he patted her leg.

"Goodbye Other students who some I hate and like," Jeff looked up, as the plane took off.

"This is all your fault, Ashley," Punk said, "You're the biggest idiot, I've ever met, Punk Bitch."

Ashley was nearly brought to tears, hearing those words but Matt Stepped up, "I said don't call her that!" Matt charged him once more knocking him down, that the Aiport Police had to pull them off.

As Matt and Punk struggled, Jeff and Mickie watched the Plane, go into the air. Suddenly, The Plane looked as if it was on fire and shortly after, the Plane exploded.

The explosion was heard throughout the airport and it shattered the glass in the airport Gate, causing everyone to be knocked down. Everyone was in total shock and they all looked at Ashley, trying to get some answers out of her. How could this have came true?

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, JorriePrincess, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer** and **BeccalouiseJef**f for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
I'm actually really happy with the sucess, you can say. haha.  
Now, this is only the beginning. Now, What's going to happen next? People who watched the Movie will figure it out. haha.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
Disclamier: I don't own anything  
Please Review!:)


	3. Interrogated

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 3_  
'Interrogated'  
R&R

It was an interrogation. They wanted all information they could get out of her, in the little time they had together. Ashley sat in the silver chair in a white room with a huge mirror, as two police detectives circled the blonde as if they were sharks and she was the bait. One detective with chocolate brown hair, approached Ashley placing his golden badge on the silver table.

"Ashley Massarro. That's your name?"

"Yes, Sir," She asked frightened.

"Ms. Massarro, I'm detective James Heller and my partner over there is Detective Frankie Caparelli. We are both detectives here to figure out what has happened."

"I didn't do anything."

"We aren't accusing you of anything, so just relax," He calmed her down as he took a seat in front of her while he partner stuck behind him, "We just want you to answer a few questions. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure," She responded.

"Tell us what happened on the plane."

"I was just resting my eyes and I had this vision of the plane. Everything was normal and then I just witnessed the planes downfall. The wing caught on fire and there was so much screaming. Then it just exploded and I could feel the heat and everything. I woke up, gasping for air and feeling extremely hot."

"What happened after you woke up?" He asked, "You started to tell everyone?"

"I just screamed it out. One guy started to yell at me and my Friend stepped up and they got into a fight. Some of us got out and they wouldn't let us board the plane. The plane took off and exploded, just like in my vision."

"Were you on any type of drugs? Alcohol or Marijuana?"

"No, I don't do any drugs," Ashley spoke truthfully.

"Did you know of anything about the plane? There is a possibly that this was a bomb attack." He asked, "Was this a conspiracy?"

"No, it was not. I saw this all happen in my premonition and it all came true. There was no one else in on it."

"Then why did that boy stand up for you when the other guy started to verbally attack you?" He asked, "Was he in on it?"

"Detective, It wasn't a conspiracy. Matt only helped me when I was meaning yelled at. That's all. He did nothing but stand up for me."

"Detective Caparelli, Do you have any questions?" Detective Heller asked, "Because now it's your chance."

Detective Caparelli stepped up, eying the blonde, "Ms. Massarro, Are you being honest?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know what could happening if your lying? You could face years of Jail time."

"I know but I'm not lying about anything. I'm telling you what happened," Ashley defended herself feeling the tears build up inside her.

"There's really nothing else to ask. We are just going to step out for a quick second," Mr. Capparelli spoke as he and the other detective stepped out of the room, into a small room, "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing else. We have no evidence against her until we figure out what caused the plane to explode. We need more information before we could pin it against her," Mr. Heller spoke.

"Your right."

"But I just can't believe she saw it before it all happened," He said in disbelief, "I mean, Who could see something and then it would actually happen? That's crazy."

"Well, I didn't believe it either. But for now we will have too," Mr. Caparelli looked down at the ground in confusion, "Until we get some more information."

"Let's just let her go for now. I think she's been through enough with everything," Mr. Heller said as he and Mr. Caparelli walked back into the interrogation room.

Ashley looked up. The chills ran up and down her arms. The Punk Rocker didn't have any idea what was going to happen. Was she going to go to Jail? Expelled from school? Whatever it was, it certainly didn't look good for her.

"Are you guys going to arrest me?" Ashley looked up at the two detectives, with tears about to just pour out of her little crystal blue eyes, "Am I going to go to Jail?"

"No, Nothing like that. Your parents are on there way to come and get you. You just go home and rest. It's certainly been a long night," Mr. Heller spoke, glancing at the clock on the wall reading 1:24AM.

"We'll talk in a few days," Mr. Caparelli answered as Ashley stood up from her seat, while the two detectives led her out of the room.

Her Friends - Mickie, Maria, Jeff and Matt - all sat in the empty chairs, until Ashley came out. They all immediately stood up and came forth to her. Mickie wrapped her arm around Ashley, trying to be there for her friend in this time of need, "Ash, How you feeling?"

"You guys better go get a good night sleep and just rest. You've been through a lot tonight," Mr. Heller commented as he and Mr. Capparelli walked away.

"So, How are you? Were they tough?" Maria asked.

"They just asked me what I saw and if I was taking any drugs during the time. I didn't do anything bad. That's what I saw. What was I suppose to do? It felt so real. Do any of you guys believe me?" Ashley looked at her friends, being greeted by nods signaling No except for Matt.

"I believe you-"

"Really?" Ashley looked up, "You honestly believe me Matt?"

"Yes. You saved all of our lives. If you hadn't have said anything, None of us would have made it out. It was like a cause and effect type of notion. So, I'm grateful you got us out of there and we are all alive," Matt nodded.

"Thanks Matt."

"Well, I don't believe any of that shit!" Punk come rolling in, with Kelly by his side infuriated, "It's all your fault our classmates died."

"Stop it," Ashley could feel the tears, just ready to pour out, "Please, stop it."

"Knock it off, Punk!" Mickie shouted, glaring at the man.

"Just get the fuck out of here," Jeff muttered, "Your just bring negativity where ever you go."

"Punk, Stop. Come on, Let's go home," Kelly tried to pull him away but he was to strong and she was too weak.

"Those people. Those two hundred some people, died because of Ashley! Ashley and her stupidity!" Punk growled, "There blood is on your hands, Ashley. Your hands!"

"I've heard enough," Matt stepped up to Punk, trying to let a swing at him but Jeff managed to hold back his older brother, enough to avoid Matt from getting into Jail, "Jeff, Let go."

Ashley slowly started to cry. The tears rolled down her cheeks, as Maria and Mickie comforted her, "Shut up. Just leave me alone."

"That's right, Ashley. You know this is your fault!" Punk glared.

"No, it's not," Ashley denied, "Stop.."

"I am going to kill you!" Growled the Older Hardy as he continued to struggle, "After I'm done with you, Your going to wish you were on that plane Punk. Trust me!"

"Matt, come on. Calm down," Jeff struggled with his brother. He knew how his brother gets when he's angry and he knew that he could rip Punk in pieces just not know. The two were already in a tough spot and didn't need anymore of it.

"Leave Punk! Don't you think you've caused enough damage. It's time for you to leave!" Mickie shouted.

"Punk, Come on," Kelly started to pulled him away. She finally got him away as the two walked away from them.

"Finally he's gone," Maria sighed, "Ashley, just don't listen to him. He's wrong. It's not your fault, Ash."

"It is," Ashley muttered, "It is. He's right."

"Ashley, Don't listen to him," Matt took a hold of Ashley hands and looked into her eyes, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. If Punk does any stupid shit, I'll be there okay. If he bugs you, I will be by your side. I am your Friend and I will not see you hurt like this. Is that Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, Now come on. Let's wait outside for your parents," Matt took a hold of Ashley as he wrapped his arm around her waist, carrying her slowly out of the Police station. Ashley didn't know where this was coming from with Matt. Never had she seen him this carrying since they broke up and she couldn't help but smile. It truly made her feel a bit better with everything that has happened.

"If you ask me, Matt seems to still be in love with Ashley," Jeff commented, "It's like he never stopped loving her."

"You said it Jeff."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, JorriePrincess, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Crystal5996, Babygurl-x, seraphalexiel** and **BeccalouiseJef**f for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
I am really happy with where the story is going. The next chapter, It will start to get good. Trust me!  
You won't want to miss it! ;) I'm slowly getting back on schedule with my stories again.  
Usually i'm gone during the weekends, and i have no time to do it. But i soonn may be getting a laptop so let's keep our fingers crossed!  
With the laptop, I can update ALOT MORE. trust me, people :)  
Thanks for Reading!  
Please Review!:)


	4. Shocked

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 4_  
'Shocked'  
R&R

"…And Today we say our Final Farwell to the beloved Students and Teacher of Doves High School. We must now remember, they all of them are now with God, watching over us as we continue on our journey through life. May God Bless them all and may they Rest in Peace, Amen," The Pastor said his Final blessing at the Site of the Memorial, dedicated to those who lost their lives in the flight that was doomed.

It had been almost three weeks after the Terrible accident. The school with the help of the town, put together a memorial, as recognition to the lives lost that day. It was place in front of the school, where the ceremony was being held. The Students and there families attended the ceremony, as they say Goodbye to the ones they lost.

Ashley, along with Mickie and Maria sat in the back, All dressed in black to commemorate the mood. Ashley hide her eyes, behind a pair of sunglasses. Since everything had happened, she had never cried so much before. Feeling so much remorse for what happened and she couldn't help but to blame herself for what had happening. Though her friends had reminded her, it wasn't her fault.

"Now, Before we close the ceremony, Let us all say our final goodbyes by placing a white rose on the site of the memorial."

Ashley looked to her friends. Maria had her head down. She had tears slowly coming down her face while Mickie tried her best and stood strong. You could always count on Mickie to stay strong.

"I don't know if I should go up there," Ashley muttered.

"And why not?" Mickie answered back, "Ashley, None of this is your fault. Just, place the rose there and say a final goodbye."

"Mickie is right," Agreed the Redhead.

The Line began and Mickie, Maria and Ashley entered the line. Mickie hooked her arm onto Ashley's, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Ashley eyes scanned down the chairs, eventually leading her to someone she didn't want to see. CM Punk, being accompanied by his Girlfriend Kelly. Punk glared at Ashley. His hatred toward her grew so much, ever since what had happened. He blames her for everything that happens and will continue to do so.

Ashley looked away as she was close to the memorial site. She grabbed the white rose, staring at the monument which had the names of those who died inscribed on it. She knelt down, placing the white floor in front of the plaque. A tear gently rolled down her cheek, reading the names of the ones that died. The guilt was rushing out of her, through tears. Mickie noticed how Ashley was weeping.

"Ash, come on," Mickie hooked her arm around Ashley's gently lifting her up, "It's alright."

"It's not."

"Ash, Here take a tissues," Maria handed her a tissue\.

Ashley dabbed her cheeks of the tears that came down, "Thanks Maria."

As the Girls recuperated, The one person Ashley didn't want to come up to her, Did. Punk stood in front of her in a Black suit, with Kelly next to him in a black dress. Tears rolled down her cheeks, still in shock with what had happen.

"Way to go Ashley," Punk stated, "I hope when you look at the memorial you realize what you did and how everything is your fault."

"Just stop, Please," Ashley pleaded.

"The Police may have said it was fuel line problem but I still think it's your fault."

"Punk, Get the fuck out of here. Haven't you caused enough Damage?" Mickie glared Punk. She felt as if she was staring evil right in the eye.

"Yeah, why don't you leave?" Maria asked.

"Shut up, You two stupid bimbos. Don't you realize your friend is a murderer!"

Mrs. Guerrero stepped up, staring at Punk, "Mr. Brooks, What is going on here?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Guerrero," He answered quickly, "I'm just talking to a Murderer."

"Stop it!" Ashley shouted.

"Mrs. Guerrero, He's just making Ashley feel even more bad. He keeps blaming her for everything that had happen. Please, Could you tell him to leave?" Mickie asked, "He's caused enough damage as it is."

"Phil Brooks, I insist you leave," Mrs. Guerrero scanned him, "Or Don't even think about you getting to walk across that stage to receive your diploma."

"Fine but it's still her fault!"

"Punk, Come on," Kelly pulled him away as the two disappeared into the distance.

"He's gone now. I hope you'll be okay Ashley. Just please sweetie, don't blame yourself because none of this is your fault," Mrs. Guerrero gave Ashley a quick hug and walked away from the girls.

"I'll take you home Ashley," Mickie said, "Let's go. Maria we'll see you later," Mickie took Ashley and started to walk away with her.

Maria stood there as Ashley turned her head. She blinked her eyes and received a weird type of vibe from Maria. Ashley couldn't describe it. What could be this weird feeling?

--

Maria walked through the doors of her home, quietly dropped her car keys into the little jar beside the door, "Anyone home?" Maria called out but was greeted by her mother, "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How was the ceremony?" Mrs. Kanellis asked.

"It was sad. I mean, I'm still in shock of it all. I can't believe so many of them died. It just get's me so sad," Maria rubbed her eye.

"Just go and relax. You've been through a lot. Take a nice bath," Her mother insisted.

"You read my mind," Maria jetted upstairs. She entered the Bathroom, looking for her small little radio she would always keep inside. She put it on her favorite radio station and they were playing her favorite song. 'If you Seek Amy" by Britney Spears was on. Maria.

Maria walked over to the shower, staring the water to fill up the tub with warm water. Maria dabbed her fingers, to make sure it was the perfect temperature.

"All of the Boys and Girls are begging to seek Amy," Maria sang along to the song.

She swirled around, hitting the toilet, "Ouch," She winced in pain, as she knocked over a few shampoo and soap bottles, spilling one on the floor. She didn't noticed as she continued to dance.

The Tub slowly continued to fill up with water, with the heat fogging up the mirrors. Maria looked over, hating to the see the mirror all fogged up. She pulled out her hair dryer and slowly started to blow it against the mirrors, trying to get rid of it.

"Stupid Fog. I hate it."

The song continued to play and she continued to sing, "Ha-Ha He-He-Ha!" Maria smiled, "I am such a good singer."

The tub was almost reaching it to the top. Maria looked at herself, as she removed her black skirt and shirt, revealing her Black bra and Panties. She smiled to herself, "I Have such a nice body, I can sing and I can dance! What can't I do?"

Maria took the hairdryer, which was still on and started to blow her hair up for fun, finding it amusing how her hair was like, "This is actually kind of funny."

Maria stepped back, stepping onto the soap that was on the floor. She slipped back, falling into the tub, which was full of water. The hairdryer was thrown into the air. Maria gasped for air as she pulled her hair back. She let out a gasp as the hairdryer slowly came down, seconds from hitting the tub full of water

"NO!"

--

Ashley sat on the chair of her desk, looking through the computer. She uploaded some pictures from the trip and a few videos. She glanced through looking at the people that had died that night. A small tear gently rolled down her cheek. A knock at her door appeared and someone she hadn't expected was there.

"Matt?"

"Hey there," He had his hood over his head, as it was starting to rain, "I just popped by to see how you were doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

"How was the ceremony?"

"Sad. I just feel like everything is my fault."

"Ashley, You saved yourself and eleven other people. Your more of a hero. All of us could have died if we stayed on the plane but you managed to save us. Remember that and stop thinking that it's your fault. When it's not,"

"Well, yeah."

The lights in Ashley's room flickered on and off for a few seconds, "I guess the storm outside is getting bad."

"The rain makes me feel so gloomy."

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?" Matt offered, "It might make you feel a bit better. What do you say?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Ashley grabbed her sweater as she and Matt exited her house. The two started to walk down the street with umbrellas over there head protecting them from the rain. Ashley smiled. Matt was really making her feel better. She couldn't help but to smile. He was really there for her, during this time in need. Ashley was extremely grateful. As the two continued to walk down, Ashley noticed the sirens and lights.

"What's going on?" Ashley wondered out loud, "What happened over there?"

"Let's go find out," Matt and Ashley sped toward the scene.

It was Maria's house. Fire trucks, Police cars and Ambulances surrounded the area. The lights flashed against windows. Ashley wondered what happened. As the two walked over, Ashley noticed her Classmate Torrie Wilson, along with Ashley's Other classmate, Torrie's Boyfriend, John Cena.

"Torrie!" Ashley called out.

Torrie turned around, "Hey Ashley," Torrie was tearing up. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Something was definitely wrong. John gripped Torrie, holding her tightly.

"We saw the sirens here," Matt said

"And we wanted to know what happened?" Ashley asked, "And it's Maria's house."

"I don't know how to put this to you guys," John muttered as Torrie dugged her face deeper into John's chest.

"Just tell us," Ashley asked.

"Maria's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, JorriePrincess, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Crystal5996, xxlollipopMickiexx, seraphalexiel** and **xxIamPerfectionxx** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Okay, So the First victim! Maria is the first victim. Now, how is the order going to go?  
I hope you all payed attention to what happened in the beginning. So who's next?  
Now, I'm really loving this story and I hope you guys are too.  
I also have a New Poll up. It involves what i plan to do with a new story i plan on writing so vote!  
Please review! **:)**


	5. No Third Chances

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 5_  
'No Third Chances'  
R&R

She just couldn't believe it. Her Friend was gone. One of her best friends in the world was taken away from her. Ashley mourned the Loss of Maria Kanellis. It was the morning after and Ashley, along with Matt, Mickie and Jeff sat in the waiting room of the hospital to find out my details on the shocking incident that had occurred last night at the Kanellis's household.

Ashley and Matt were both at the scene of the incident. The red lights flickered off the windows of nearby homes and the sirens could be heard for at least a mile. The Punk Rocker watched the Coroners takes Maria's body out on a stretcher, with a white sheet over her body. Not being able to watch it, Ashley sunk herself into Matt's chest.

It was a horrible night.

Not only was she devastated, her Parents and younger sister couldn't come to believe what had happened. Her Mother was a mess, Her father tried his best to fight off the tears and pain and her eight year old sister didn't exactly understand what had occurred but knew it wasn't good, just by taking a look into her Mother's eyes.

Ashley, Mickie, Matt and Jeff awaited for the Coroners to appear, to give them some sort of insight on what had happened that killed Maria. Neither of them had any idea of what happened.

"I just can't believe it," Ashley looked around in disbelief, "She's gone."

"She's was such a good person and did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm just so heartbroken," Mickie leaned into Jeff's chest, seeking comfort in the Rainbow Haired Hardy.

"Mickie, Maria wouldn't want to see you like this. She would want you to stay strong," Jeff tried to keep the spirit up in Mickie, but it had seemed as if it did nothing.

"What do you think happened?" Ashley asked, "Was she murdered?"

"How could she have been? Her parents were home and they said something about Maria being in the bathroom," Matt spoke.

"Do you think it was suicide?" Jeff proposed.

"Maria would never take her own life," Ashley knew Maria too well to think she would commit such an act.

"If there was something bothering her, she would have let us known. Me and Ashley know her too well."

Just as there discussion was brewing, the coroner came out with a police officer and a Crime Scene investigator came out.

"Are you Maria's friends?" The CSI asked.

"Yes, we are," Ashley answered.

"Well, Maria's parents had allowed us to reveal some of information we have gathered," The Police Officer stated.

"Tell us please," Mickie asked.

"Well, Maria was electrocuted. Based on the crime scene, Maria's body was found in a bathtub full of water and an hair dryer in the tub, still functioning," The Police Officer revealed.

"Oh my God," Ashley put her head down, trying to hold back tears.

"Do any of you know if Maria was having any problems? Like mental or just some sort of regular problem?"

"No, Not at all. Why? Do you think she killed herself?" Mickie questioned the officers.

"Well, we haven't ruled out Suicide as a possible lead in the story but its unlikely," The Police officer said, "Because we found soap spilled on the floor and it looks like she may have somehow slipped into the bathtub with the hair dryer dropping in."

"So it could be possible that it was an accident?" Matt questioned.

"Correct," Said the Crime scene investigator.

"But we will still do some work to get everything straightened out," The Police officer said, "And wasn't this one of the people who survived that horrible plane crash?"

"Yeah, She was one," Jeff said.

"Such a shame. She was given a second chance but there's no more left."

"Well, That's all we have now. I'm sorry for your lost," The Police officer said as he and the Crime scene investigator exited.

"How could have this happened?" Matt kept asking, "Why is this happening to us?"

"I don't even want to know. Can we just get out of here? Ashley asked.

The group nodded. They all exited the hospital, standing side by side during this extremely tough time.

--

"So, She's really gone?" Asked Dolph Ziggler, who was on the phone with Ashley Massarro. He had just received the news about what had happened to Maria and just couldn't be anymore upset. Dolph found Maria to be such a down to earth girl with a beautiful personality. He really loved everything about her and really liked her.

"Yeah, I can't even believe it," Ashley commented.

"And I was going to ask her to go to the prom with me, really soon," Dolph pouted, "I really liked her."

"Well, she did too."

"Really?"

"She would always talk about you and I knew she would have said yes to you, no matter what," Ashley tried her best to put a smile on his face. Something that would just make him happy.

"She had such a beautiful smile and laugh," Dolph commented, "She was Perfect."

"I know. She was an amazing friend and I can't even begin to tell you how much I am going to miss her."

"Do you know how she died?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Electrocution," She answered straight forward.

"Oh god," Dolph answered, "That's terrible."

The Lights in Ashley's room flickered once more. Ashley noticed it had done it last night and was now curious on what it was causing, "I don't know when the funeral is yet but I'll keep you posted on it Dolph."

"Thanks Ashley," Dolp quietly hanged up the phone.

He took in all the gruesome details of what had happened and slowly took a deep breath. He was on his way to his father's construction job, where they were building new apartments.

The noise could be heard for miles and the area was a total mess. The main frame of the building was put in place and was ready to start putting down the foundation. The construction crew had a lot on there hands. His father's office, which was a small trailer was located on the other side of the lot. Dolph made his way through the site to the trailer. He entered in and found his father sitting in front of his desk.

"Hey Dad."

"Dolph," His father, Mr. Ziggler looked at his son, noticing his somber mood, "Is there something wrong?"

"You remember my classmate Maria?"

"Oh, is she the redhead you were with?" He asked.

"Yeah, That's her."

"Oh, she was really a lovely girl. What happened?"

"She died Last night."

Mr. Ziggler's eyes expanded. He couldn't believe one of his son's classmates had died. One of the survivors on the plane was given a second chance, but not a third, "Oh my god. How did it happened?"

"Her friend Ashley told me she was electrocuted."

"Such a Painful death."

"So, I'm a bit sad with what happened," Dolph somberly said, "I mean, she was a great girl and I was going to ask her to Prom and everything."

"Well, I'm sorry Son," His father quickly changed the subject, "But I have some good news that may brighten your day."

"What is it?"

"I managed to get you in Military Academy in California. Isn't that just great?" He announced.

"What?!" Dolph never wanted to go to the Military academy. He didn't want anything to do with it. His father wanted it not him. He wanted to head to Florida University to try and become a football player. That was his dream. Military Academy was Mr. Ziggler's dream for his son, "Military academy??"

"That's right. They are looking to take you and you have to call today to secure your spot."

"No way in Hell am I going. I'm going to go to Florida University, like I planned too."

"Well, that's just tough because it's my money so I decided where you go."

"But it's my life. And in My life, I am going to do what I want and not listen to you. I'm eighteen dad and you just control me like a puppet but no more."

The anger in Mr. Ziggler started to build up, "Oh no your not. In fact, I am going to call them right now and accept the offer," Mr. Ziggler lifted up the phone and started to dial.

Dolph started at his father, "Oh no, Pops," He took the phone and smashed it into the ground, smashing it into pieces, "Your done controlling me."

Dolph stomped out of his father's trailer back into the construction yard. A forklift that was being operated by a construction worker started to move to into the direction of Dolph. Dolph walked toward the fence of the construction site, not knowing what was going on.

The construction worker that was suppose to be on the forklift, noticed what was going on, "Yo Dolph watch out."

But no response.

The construction worker started to run after the forklift, trying to stop it as it was soon going to corner dolph.

"Dolph, look out!" He yelled and Dolph finally got his attention. Dolph turned around and moved out of the way as the forklift kept on going.

"Holy shit, that was close."

The forklift hit the crane, cutting off the wires that was holding a beam for the building. The wire slowly was snapping and the noise could be heard throughout the site. Everyone turned around and Dolph Looked up, noticing the enormous shadow above.

"Son of a.."

The wire holding the beam, snapped, and the beam that was two hundred feet up, came flying down with such force, it crushed Dolph.

And he was Death. He had his Second chance. But there's not third chances.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, JorriePrincess, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Crystal5996, xxlollipopMickiexx, seraphalexiel** and **xxIamPerfectionxx** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
So it's Bye Bye dolph. He was the latest victim to go in this long series of deaths.  
I feel a little gruesome with my deaths. Dolph gets crushed and maria gets electrocuted.  
Who knows what else my sick mind has in store for this story? ;)  
I hope you all enjoyed it and Make sure you guys review!  
Thanks for reading!  
Pleas Review! **:)**


	6. Her Theory

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 6_  
'Her Theory'  
R&R

Mickie was spending the night over at Ashley's house to get there minds off a few things. Mainly, the unexpected death of their Good friend. The movie they were watching was slowly coming to an end, and the local news would turn on shortly.

"I'm glad we did this," Ashley fluffed up her pillow as she leaned back on it, "I think it's good that we try to keep our mind off of bad things. I don't even want to see anything involving death."

"Yeah, but I really miss Maria," Mickie stared down at the mattress, "But, I need to stay strong and stay calm."

"Can we just change the subject? What is there good happening in our life that we can talk about?"

"Uh, Prom, I guess."

"Okay, I can talk about that," Ashley put her focus onto her Upcoming Senior Prom. It was the biggest night of Senior year. The Goodbye to High School. It was probably the biggest moment of every young girl life. To look there best and enjoy there time with there friends, knowing that possible it may come to an end shortly, "Have you found anyone that is going to take you?"

"Uh -," Mickie uttered as her white cheeks turned a shade of red, "No one yet but I have someone that I would like to take me."

"Who is it?"

"Don't say anything," Mickie asked Ashley not to tell anyone. She simply nodded in agreement, "Well, I really want Jeff to ask me."

"Oh my god! Jeff! Aw, Mickie!" Ashley couldn't help but smile as her friend revealed to her who she wanted as a prom date, "You two would be super cute together."

Mickie blushed. As of lately, Mickie couldn't help but think of Jeff a lot. She was falling for the man. His cute smile, rainbow like hair and his down to earth personality. It was just the way she pictured the man of her dreams. And Jeff Hardy seemed to be that guy. The Guy Mickie always wanted.

"Stop it, Your making me blush," Mickie smirked, "What about you? You and Matt lately, huh?"

Ashley smiled. Matt and Her had a complicated past but as of lately, the two put it behind them and focused on what was important. There friendship slowly being rebuilt. Her feelings for Matt still lingered. She wasn't going to lie. The way everything has been as of lately, she wouldn't have been surprised that she was falling back in love, with the man she once loved.

"Well, Uh. I don't know," Ashley slowly started to blush.

"Oh my God, your in love with him Still? Aren't you?" Mickie questioned, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Mickie stop."

"Admit it. You still have feelings for Matt!"

"Okay, fine! I'll admit it," Ashley's feelings for Matt were getting stronger and stronger, ever since the whole Plane crash, he has been really close and stood by Ashley through it all, "Micks, its like ever since the whole Plane crash, he's been really helpful and he stood up for me when Punk would talk trash to me."

"Look at us. Your in love with one brother and I'm in love with the other," Mickie smirked, "OH MY GOD, we could have a Double Wedding!!" She said overly excited.

"Okay, Micks. Just Relax. Who's talking about getting Married or anything? We are only seventeen, remember?"

The Local news was starting, and it was going to start with some breaking news, that is sure to rock Mickie and Ashley's world.

_"Good evening, I'm Gina Tyler. We start today's news report, with some sad news. One of the survivors from Flight 387, that crashed a few weeks ago has died."_

Mickie and Ashley were shocked. One of the survivors is dead, "Oh my god, who is it?" Mickie asked with worried eyes.

"I don't know."

_"Reports confirm that eighteen year old, Dolph Ziggler was killed in a horrible construction accident. Witnesses on the scene say that a huge beam that was hanging over two hundred feet in the air, came crashing down, crushing the eighteen year old Football Player. This death comes after another student from Doves high and Survivor of the Crash of Flight 387, Eighteen year old Maria Kanellis who died in her home, two days ago."_

"Dolph's dead??" Mickie still couldn't believe it, "How could this be? I don't understand."

"First Maria, Now Dolph? What the Hell is going on?" Ashley questioned, as she thought of what could be happening.

What if Death was coming back? Death took two of her friends, who were also survivors of the plane crash. What could this all mean? Since they escaped Death, could Death be coming back. Did Ashley figure out what Death's plan was and this may explain why her friends, the survivors of Crash of flight 387, are dying.

"This is just horrible."

"I think I know what might be happening."

--

Ashley, along with her closet friends, Mickie, Matt and Jeff sat in the local diner, finishing up her meal as she was about to tell them what she believes is happening. The Punk Rocker just hoped that her friends would believe her. Mickie believed her, but she wasn't to sure about the Hardy Brothers.

"So, Ashley what did you want to tell us?" Jeff intently stared at Ashley as he sipped on his soda.

"Yeah, you brought us here for a reason, I'm guessing," Matt simply said.

"Okay, Now this may sound silly but I want you guys to listen to me," Ashley honestly asked, "Can you guys promise me that?"

"Promise."

"Okay, Well," Ashley took in a deep breath, "Maria and Dolph are dead. Notice how they were both survived the crash but died just shortly after it. Isn't it kind of weird how they died? It just suddenly happened.."

"Where is this going Ash?" Jeff lifted an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say? That this is like planned or something."

"In a way, Yes," Ashley commented, "Since we escaped death on the plane, I think Death is coming back for us. Us meaning the survivors of the crash and somehow, some way we are each going to die, One by One I just don't know how exactly it is going to happen."

"This is way to scary," Matt couldn't exactly believe what Ashley was saying but he had to admit it did sound so real. Maria and Dolph just died and it couldn't be a coincidence or anything like that, "As much as it sounds odd, I believe you Ash. I can honestly say that I can agree with you. Something weird is happening."

"I don't know," Jeff bit down on his lip. It did sound true but he couldn't just swallow it, "Ash, I don't know what exactly to say."

"Just say you believe me."

"I don't know," He uttered.

"But, What's going to happen now? Do you think we are going to die now? Like everyone that got off the plane is going to die?" Matt asked, "Is that what your saying?"

"Yes," Ashley looked down, "And as much as I don't want to believe it, I honestly think it's happening. It happening and it's not going to stop until we are all dead."

"I've heard enough," Jeff got up from the booth and exited the diner. He couldn't take it. He was hearing things he didn't want to hear. He was going to die and so were his friends, one by one.

"Jeff!"

Mickie, Ashley and Matt jetted out of the diner, in search of Jeff. They found him leaning against a bus stop, watching a guy and a girl fighting in the corner of the street, "Jeff man!" Matt called out, "What was that all about? Just relax."

"How can I?"

"Jeff, your not the only one who feels this way. I'm scared. Mickie's scared. Matt's scared. We are all scared," Ashley looked into Jeff's eyes, "We are going to fight this. Avoid it and try our best to fight this off. I'm not going to let anyone else died, especially you guys!"

"I'm still.."

"You don't believe it one hundred percent?" Mickie asked.

Their attention was soon drawn to the arguing couple at the corner. Ashley looked over and it was Punk and his Girlfriend, Kelly arguing at the corner. The four of them stepped over, hoping to listen more intently.

"Kelly, What's your problem? I didn't do anything. I'm sorry," Punk apologized.

"If your sorry, you would have never have done it. I don't understand why you would sleep with Layla? One of my best friends!" Shouted Kelly.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt questioned.

"Piss off Hardy!"

"Guys, I need to talk to you, really bad!" Ashley asked as Kelly nodded, but Punk didn't seem to happy to be hearing any of it, "Maria and Dolph are dead. Now, Isn't it funny how they were both on the plane that nearly crashed and they both died a few weeks after. I don't think it was much of a coincidence."

"Where are you going with this Massarro?" Punk raised an eyebrow, showing a form of interest.

"Well, I think Death is coming back and is going to kill us all one by one. Since we escaped, death is coming back and is going to kill us. Do you guys believe me?"

"No."

"Punk, listen to what the girl has to say!" Kelly defended Ashley, "All you want to do is fight!"

"Punk, Listen. It can happen at any time. It can happen right now and you wouldn't even know it!" Ashley spoke, hoping her words would get into the head of the straight edge rocker.

"Hell no," Punk growled, "I ain't believing the shit coming out of your mouth, You killer!"

"I am not a Killer!"

"Yes you are and your trying to get us to believe your stupid little story!"

"Punk, Stop it!" Kelly defended Ashley yet again.

"I'm sick of you man. Your so full of yourself and believe nothing that comes out of our mouths, just for the garbage that comes out of yours!" Matt shouted back as he stepped forward.

"Oh What are you going to do, Matt? Punch me? You do, My dad's a cop, remember that and I'll have your ass so far in jail, that you'll never come out!" Threatened Punk.

"Stop it!" Kelly shouted, "I'm sick of you too fighting! I'm sick of you Punk! All the crap you pull! Your nothing but a lying and cheating son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell!" Kelly shouted. She turned around and As Fast as she stepped onto the street was as Fast as the Local Bus came by, Hitting the Blonde. Her blood Splattered against the five of them as the bus continued on.

Ashley stood in Shock and so was Mickie. Jeff couldn't believe it. As of that Moment, Jeff believed what Ashley said was true. It could possibly be true that Death is coming back for them, one by one. First Maria, Then Dolph and now, Kelly.

Punk glared at Ashley, immediately blaming her for all of this, "KELLY!!" He shouted out once more. She was gone and Ashley's theory may be true.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, Babygurl-x, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Crystal5996, xxlollipopMickiexx, and seraphalexiel** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Okay, So there's your next vicitim. I know someone who would be happy to see her go *cough* Alisha *Cough* haha.  
Also, I got a new Poll for an upcoming fic! You must vote because your basically picking the characters!  
In other news, I have one more week of work and I'm done! I also need to get a laptop, which means more updates, hopefully!  
I hope you all enjoyed it and Make sure you guys review!  
Thanks for reading!  
Pleas Review! **:)**


	7. Falling in Love

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 7_  
'Falling in Love'  
R&R

Punk waited in the hospital waiting room, waiting for an update on Kelly. She was quickly rushed to the hospital, straight to the Emergency Room. Kelly was hit by a bus and she had a very little chance to live. The speed the Bus was going at shattered nearly every bone in the young girl's body. Punk had no idea what was going to happen, except for expecting the worst. Though he did cheat on her, Punk did love Kelly. With all his heart. He would always brighten up his day and keep him sane but with him gone, what could he do. Could he go on somehow?

As he titled his head, He found the a woman with Blonde hair and pink and black streaks walking toward him. She took a seat next to him, rubbing his back, "Hey Punk."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Punk glared, "Just leave. Really, I don't need to hear or see you."

Ashley had left her friends over at the Diner and came over to the hospital to get some sort of update on Kelly. She did hate Punk but he just is going through something extremely difficult and the least she could do is lend a helping hand in this young man's time of need.

"No."

"What? Do I have you call you a name or blame you for killing everyone for you to get away from me?" Punk asked with anger in his voice, "Just piss off."

"I am not. You just lost somebody and you need someone now," Ashley stood by Punk, "As much as I don't like you, You just lost someone really special to you and you need comfort."

"But I blamed you for everything and your choosing to stay?" Punk asked, "Doesn't sound like you."

"Well, As much as I dislike you, You really need someone. If this happened to me, I wouldn't care who was there. As long as I had some sort of comfort," Ashley let out a small smile, "Did you get any word from the Doctor?"

"Nothing. He hasn't come out."

"Do you think she is okay?"

"No," He spoke, "Honestly, with everything that I've heard saying if she lived she may never live a normal life and it's a small chance of survival, I think I am going to lose her," Punk wept.

For Once in Ashley's life, She witnessed the tough man cry. But everyone has there weakness, " Punk, You have to have think positive. She might be fine. Miracles do happen."

"And if they do, She's not going to live a normal life. It's going to a life full of suffering and she's a kind soul that doesn't deserve that," Punk muttered, "Plus, If Death is going to come back and take us all one by one, She's was next."

"Punk, I don't know that entirely," Ashley said, "It was just a theory to explain what was happening, since Maria and Dolph both died. I Didn't want to scare you or anything."

"But, As crazy as it sounds, I really am beginning to believe you. It could honestly be true. Death could be taking us, one by one in the most gruesome ways possible," Punk admitted, actually believing the young girl, "I think your right Ashley."

"Let's just see what unfolds before we come to conclusions," Ashley looked up, seeing the doctor approaching, "Look the Doctor is coming."

The Doctor approached Punk, "Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes, What's the update on Kelly? Is she going to be okay?"

He let out a deep breath and slowly started to nod his head, "I'm sorry to inform you that Kelly has died. We tried to attempt surgery but she flat lined. If she would have survived, she would have been paralyzed and would have suffered. I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. I'm going to give Kelly's parents a call and tell them the news. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss," The doctor walked away.

"She's gone."

"Punk, I'm sorry."

"And It's my fault. If we weren't fighting, I could have prevented it somehow. Look at what I have done," His face collapsed into his hands, "I'm a murderer."

"Your are not!"

"What?"

"This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was just an accident and Kelly would be upset to see yourself blaming yourself for something you couldn't predict nor caused. It's not your fault Punk. Please don't blame yourself."

"But.."

"No buts. Punk, it's not your fault. We are going to fight Death. It's not going to take anyone else's live. Not yours, Mines or anyone else. This is something we can fight, do you understand me?"

Punk nodded, "But how are you going to do it?"

"We are going to stick together. I am going to try and figure out if there's any clues that could possible tell us who the next person is. I refuse to have someone died again. Punk, We will fight this."

Punk stared at her, "I have faith in you. Faith that we will conquer this."

--

Cody and Eve were hitting out a night on the town. With everything they heard that was happening, They needed some fresh air. Time together to get their mind off things. To try and get their mind off things, The two decided to head into the town and go to the annual fair that they have, complete with Games, Food and plenty of rides. Eve loved going to these events. They were always such a blast to her especially when she got to spend it with her boyfriend.

What made the day even more special, was it was Cody and Eve's one year together.

"Cody, Where are we going to take me first? I kind of want to go on a ride," Eve said, "Can we go on a ride?"

"Sure," He smiled, "Where do you want to go Babe? The Pangolin thing, The Ferris wheel, it's your choice."

"Oh and What's the big surprise you have for me?" Eve asked. Since the Plane crash, Cody had been planning a huge surprise for Eve. It was suppose to happen during the trip to Rome but due to obvious reasons, it didn't happen. Instead, Cody figure that there anniversary would be the best time to do it. It was certainly something that would blow Eve's mind away.

"Your going to have to wait and What's a surprise without the actually surprise part?"

"Okay, I'll wait."

The two headed online for the Ferris wheel and waited patiently on the line. Eve's mind dosed over, thinking about what had happened to her classmates, Maria and Dolph but not knowing anything about Kelly as of yet, "Cody, I still can't believe what happened to Maria and Dolph."

"I know. It's really hard to hear that," Cody embraced Eve, "It was so out of nowhere and I can't help but feel so bad."

"I don't know what if I would do if I ever lost you," Eve grasped Cody's hand harder, "I'd go insane."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Cody gave Eve a light kiss on her lips, "I'm not going anywhere. So let's get out mind off these things and enjoy the night."

As they got closer to the front, Eve and Cody boarded the Ferris Wheel. They took there seats and prepared to head up on the Ferris wheel, which was huge. It was at least thirty feet high. As it slowly came up, The view of the town could be seen from up there. It was truly a breathtaking scene. One that you could only see once. If you looked close enough, you could see New York City, including the empire state buildings and the spots of lights coming from the city. Eve always enjoyed the View.

"I love this View!" Eve beamed, "There's nothing like it."

"I know, It's really amazing," The Ferris Wheel Stopped at the top and didn't move for a while, "I wonder why we aren't moving?"

"It doesn't matter, We have this view and there's nothing else we really need," Eve smiled.

The ride manager looked up, "We are having a small problem but everything should be fine. You'll probably be up there for a few minutes so bare with us."

Eve and Cody nodded at the words of the Ride Manager. Cody just thought this could be the perfect moment to surprise Eve, "Eve, Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

Cody let out a deep breath, trying to control his nerves, "Okay, Well You know I love you so much. This year has been great with you and I couldn't ask for anyone better to have spent it with. You're an amazing girl. Your beautiful. You take my breath away. Your everything I want and everything I need and.."

"Cody, Are you going to break up with me or something?"

"No, Eve I actually," Cody slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a black swade box. Openly it slowly, trying to keep Eve on her toes, He revealed a diamond ring, "I actually wanted to ask you to Marry me."

She gasped. This was something she never expected. Cody proposing to her? She love Cody but just couldn't believe it, "Oh My God, Cody.."

"Eve Torres, Will you Marry me?"

Eve didn't hesitate. She was in Love. Love she never had ever felt and she knew what she was going to say was the right decision, "Yes, Cody. I will Marry you. I want to be your wife!"

Cody placed the ring on Eve's finger and smiled. He pulled her into a deep Kiss, one she had never felt before, "Now, your really sure about this."

"Never been so sure in my life," Eve said, "I m going to be Mrs. Rhodes really soon and I can't wait."

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel made an odd noise. The screeching Noise was painful music to there ears, "Oh god, That noise. It's so annoying. What the hell is going on?"

The safety Bar broke off the Cart, hanging off the cart. Cody and Eve let out a scream, "Oh My God, Cody!"

The people from the ground looked up in agonizing horror, witnessing the two teens struggling to stay alive and hang on for dear life.

"Don't look down, Eve!" He tried to keep her calm.

But it wasn't going to help.

The cart titled Forward and the two were leaning forward, about to fall down at least thirty some feet. Cody fell off, but managed to grab a hold of the hanging safety bar, "Cody! Don't let go!" Cody's thin legs dangled in the air.

Just as Eve spoke, she slid off and held onto the edge of the seat. Her fingers were slowly sliding off and she knew, there was a chance she wasn't going to make it alive. She managed to clutch onto the edge of the seat, with her legs dangling and one of her flip flops falling off.

"Eve!" He shouted as he started to slide down. His time was near and he couldn't escape it. He was slowly started to slide down the safety bar, near the edge, "Eve, I just want to tell you, That I love you!"

"CODY, NO!"

His sweaty palms couldn't hold on anymore. He fell down, thirty feet down to the ground. Eve looked down at her fiancé, who had a pool of blood surrounding his head. She slowly started to weep. "Cody, No! CODY!"

"Miss Hang on!" A voice from the ground said as the nearby voice of a Ambulance could be heard and the lights of a Fire truck could be seen.

"I don't know if I can hold on," She said in between sobs, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She had just lost the love of her life. Her time was drawing near and she didn't know what else to do.

The Cart was slowly creaking. It was about to collapse and along with it would Eve do so as well. Eve looked down once more until cart gave out. It came crashing down like a comet to earth, along with Eve and all that could be heard, other than the crashing noise, was the high pitch scream coming from Eve.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, Babygurl-x, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxlollipopMickiexx, and sexigirl08** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
I'm sorry but this Chapter really made me sad. The way i made them die just really got to me. I hope some of you like the Cody/Eve paring.  
It's my last week of work and It feels great. More regular updates next week, hopefully and all that good stuff!  
Hopefully, I'll try and get another story in tomorrow and Expect a Mickie/Jeff one shot real soon!  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Please Review!! **:)**  
**peacee.**


	8. Smoking Kills

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 8_  
'Smoking Kills'  
R&R

The rays of the sun hit down on the concrete sidewalk, as one Hardy Brother and the spunky brunette, Jeff and Mickie walked down the street enjoying the mid-spring day. The high winds picked up the fallen leaves, swishing them around the air. Jeff had butterflies rumbling in his stomach. It happens every time he's around Mickie, Hears the name Mickie or sometimes when he sees Mickie Mouse, he gets those little butterflies. But Jeff was probably going to do the biggest thing he has ever done before. Normally, He isn't a chick magnet but he was going to ask Mickie to Prom. With Prom around two weeks away, he was dateless and he knew she was available.

"So Micks," He bit gently on the his lip, "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Mickie raised her eyebrow, just like how her curiosity rose when Jeff proposed a question like that, "What do you have to ask me?"

"Well, I'm not that good at things like this," He mumbled, "And if you want to say no, it is totally fine and I won't hate you for it though I probably will for a little while but I'll go back to being your friends after I'm done getting upset over you saying no."

Mickie lightly Laughed at Jeff's little rambling, "What makes you think I'll say no? I might just say yes. You never know, Jeff."

"But sometimes, the worse may happen."

"And what's the worst that could happen?"

"You saying No," said The Hardy Boy, "So don't make it the worst thing that could happen, Okay?"

Mickie chuckled, "Okay. I won't make it the worst possible thing that could happen. So can you just please ask me? The tension is killing me!" pleaded the perky Brunette.

"Okay, This is something I really wanted to ask you for a long time. A really Long time," Jeff took a deep breath, "Mickie, Would you want to go to Prom with me?"

"I'd love too."

"Oh, I'd knew you'd just say No. Why could I have thought you would go with me? You probably have other guys for you. God, I'm such an idiot!" Jeff heard what he thought he was going to hear, Not what Mickie really said, "All Bad things happen to me."

"Jeff, I said yes."

"Huh?" He froze for a second, taking in whatever Mickie was going to say and not what he thought he would hear, "You said Yes?!"

"I actually said, I'd love to go with you," Mickie smiled, "So my Answer is Yes. Is that clear?"

"This is GREAT!" Jeff picked Mickie up in a Big hug, raising her up, twirling her around like a Ballerina, "This is like the best day of my Life!" Jeff screeched out, until he finally placed her down. Mickie's arms were still draped around Jeff's neck. Lips a mere inch apart, feeling each other's breath against their cheeks. Jeff just felt the urge to take his lips and crash it against hers. Just as he was going to they were interrupted.

"Aw Jeff and Mickie sitting in a tree," It was Mike Mizzazin also known to the world, As the Miz, with a lite cigarette in his hand, smirking at the two, "And you know what's next."

"What do you want Miz?" Jeff rolled his eyes, "I don't need to hear your crap. Looking at you is disturbing enough."

Mickie chuckled as Miz glared at Jeff, "You think your funny Hardy?"

"Actually I do sometimes," Jeff joked around, "I wonder sometimes why I have not been given my own shown on Comedy Central or something? I'd be famous right about now."

Miz just took another pull from his cigarette. He blew it out nicely, right into Mickie's face, "Ew, I hate smoking. Smoking Kills. You know you're just destroying your lungs. It could lead to Cancer and many other diseases, just to give you a heads up."

Miz flicked the ash of his cigarette, "Lots of things kill you. Like Cody and Eve fell to their death. Kelly got hit by a Bus. I could go on and on," Miz Joked around something that wasn't at all funny. Not even a little bit.

"How can you joke about something like that?" Jeff asked, "Those were our classmates who died. One of your good friend's girlfriend too and you just joked about it?"

"That's how I roll."

"Well, it's not a good way to roll like," Mickie answered, "Grow up, Miz. Seriously."

"Shut up Mickie. It's you dumb friend's fault that this all happened," Miz started to act just like Punk, when he blamed Ashley for it, "And since you're her friend, It's your fault too."

"You're going way too far with this Miz. Stop blaming others," Jeff got into Miz's face, "And if you got a problem. You take it out with me and not Mickie."

Miz rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He turned his heel and walked away from the pair.

"What an Asshole."

--

Matt, Ashley and Punk were walking down the street, after watching a little leaguer's baseball game. It was one of Matt's younger cousins playing, so Matt came down to support with Ashley and a new found Allie. Ashley walked close to Matt, seeing him as a source of comfort during this harsh time. He was like her little guardian, shielding him from all the pain and misery around her. Once she heard of Eve and Cody's death, it almost gave her a nervous breakdown. To think, more of her friends were dead and it just made her believe the whole Death taking them one by one theory even more accurate.

"You know what even makes the Cody and Eve thing even worse?" Matt asked Punk and Ashley.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, "Don't tell me like Eve was pregnant or something like that because that would just crush me even more?"

"I heard that one Eve's hand, they found a engagement ring on her finger. Cody proposed to her before they both died," Matt said. Ashley's eyes appeared to get watery and was about to explode in tears, "I guess they had big plans for the future."

"I don't want to think about it because I'm just going to get upset and I just don't need that right now," Ashley spoke, "But, I'm going to figure out how this is all happening. There has to be something."

"Do you think that there's like a list?" Punk asked.

"What kind of list?" Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Like one to tell us who's going to go next. It's just like another theory," Punk offered, "I'm not saying it's true but it might be true. Death can work in weird ways."

"So you think Death has some sort of Pre-determined list depicting who's going to die next?" Matt questioned.

"Basically."

"Sounds ridiculous but it can very well be true," Said the Hardy Brother, "At this point, anything sounds true about this whole thing."

"Punk may very well be right."

"Michael Mizzazin, Get back into this House!" Screeched a voice. Ashley, Punk and Matt looked up at the house, seeing a middle aged woman yelling at a boy, who seemed to be young. It was the arrogant and annoying Miz and it seemed him and his mother have had some sortof altercation.

"Mom, Shut the Hell up. I'm not listening to you," Miz took out another cigarette, lighting it up, "I'm sick of you and all the crap that comes with you!"

"How can you just say that to your mother?"

"I just did," He took a pull from his cigarette, letting out the smoke into the air.

"You know, that smoking is going to kill you one day. It's going to come if you keep smoking those cancer sticks," His mother said, before she went back into the house trying to hold back her tears after a fight with her son.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Miz stared at his classmates, "Show's over. Get the hell out of my face."

Miz's stupid actions, "You're an idiot."

"I really don't need to hear any of you. So you can all kiss my ass," Miz walked to his car, getting into the driver's seat.

Across the street, A little league game was going on. The kid at plate, hit a homerun, going over the fence. The ball came bounce toward Miz's car and into the exhaust pipe, getting stuck in it. As Miz turned the car on, The carbon monoxide was being blocked from in the car. As the car's engine was on, more carbon monoxide was being pumped into the car. Miz's cigarette burned out.

"This cigarette's never last," Miz muttered.

He pulled out another cigarette, resting it on his lips. He searched for the lighter in his pocket, pulling it out. Miz noticed an odd smell. It wasn't a good one and it smell almost like gas. He shrugged it off, pulling the lighter closer to him. He lit it up and….

BOOM.

The Car exploded. The explosion was so strong, the windows of cars and homes around shattered. Punk, Ashley and Matt were knocked down by the large explosion. Bits and Pieces were flying around the street. They rained down onto the streets. Matt cover Ashley, protecting her from any harm. They looked up, seeing the car being engulfed in a huge ball of fire. The sound of a nearby ambulance was heard as well as fire truck.

Another was gone. Gone in the worst way possible.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxlollipopMickiexx, and sexigirl08** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Honestly, this has to be one of my worst chapters. just didn't have that edge i usually have :( But another one is gone.  
And everything will come to an end at Prom. Jeff asked Mickie! :) What's going to happen next? You must wait and find out in the next chapter!  
Remember, I still got the poll so vote.  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**Peacee.**


	9. The Checklist

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 9_  
'The Checklist'  
R&R

Another one was gone.

Mike Mizzazin also known to the world as the Miz was gone. He vanished into the air, literally. Due to the explosion and fire, none of his remains were found. It was truly a grieving moment for all.

Ashley sat on her bed as she flashed back to the final moments of Mike's life.

"_You know, that smoking is going to kill you one day. It's going to come if you keep smoking those cancer sticks," His mother said, before she went back into the house trying to hold back her tears after a fight with her son._

"_What the hell are you guys staring at?" Miz stared at his classmates, "Show's over. Get the hell out of my face."_

_Miz's stupid actions, "You're an idiot."_

"_I really don't need to hear any of you. So you can all kiss my ass," Miz walked to his car, getting into the driver's seat._

_Across the street, A little league game was going on. The kid at plate, hit a homerun, going over the fence. The ball came bounce toward Miz's car and into the exhaust pipe, getting stuck in it. As Miz turned the car on, The carbon monoxide was being blocked from in the car. As the car's engine was on, more carbon monoxide was being pumped into the car. Miz's cigarette burned out._

"_This cigarette's never last," Miz muttered._

_He pulled out another cigarette, resting it on his lips. He searched for the lighter in his pocket, pulling it out. Miz noticed an odd smell. It wasn't a good one and it smell almost like gas. He shrugged it off, pulling the lighter closer to him. He lit it up and…._

_BOOM._

_The Car exploded. The explosion was so strong, the windows of cars and homes around shattered. Punk, Ashley and Matt were knocked down by the large explosion. Bits and Pieces were flying around the street. They rained down onto the streets. Matt cover Ashley, protecting her from any harm. They looked up, seeing the car being engulfed in a huge ball of fire. The sound of a nearby ambulance was heard as well as fire truck._

_Another was gone. Gone in the worst way possible__._

There goes another victim, killed in what was probably the worst way possible. She sat quietly on her bed, as she stared out of the window watching the rain fall down hard. She stared out just thinking about everything that has been happening. One by one the victims that survived the plane crash are dying. She knew Death had a plan but she just couldn't figure everything out. She then thought back to what Punk said about the whole thing.

Could it be possible that Death has some sort of list that he's following determining who is going to die?

But how was she going to get this list if it existed?

She looked through her bag taking out her video camera. It was the same video camera she was going to record the whole trip with. She turned it on and the first video immediately started to play.

_Before she did that, she turned the Camera to herself, preparing to record her little introduction, "Greetings Class of 09! This part of out Video Yearbook, presenting you parts of the trip to Rome. I am your Host Ashley Massaro and along with Mickie and Maria, I'll be guiding you through our trip. A trip some of you are on while others, as Mickie stated, are watching this from home when this video comes out," She smiled._

_She turned her attention to Mrs. Guerrero as she was going to call out names, "Okay, First Five. Katie Gord, Hannah Scott, Maria Kannellis, Dolph Ziggler and Henry Jacob."_

"_I'll see you girls on the plane," Maria picked herself up as she met up with Dolph at the desk._

"_So, you ready for the trip of a lifetime?" Dolph combed his hair back with his fingers, letting out a smirk._

"_I'm hoping this trip will be Amazing and I think you made it just a bit better," Flirted the Redhead as the pair walked into entrance ramp._

"_Oh, They are so freakin' cute!" Mickie spoke._

"_They should go out already," Groaned Ashley, just was she remembered the camera was on, "Oh, Camera! You weren't suppose to know that. Oh Well, I'll edit it out."_

"_Okay, The Next five. Frankie Collins, Kelly Blank, Cody Rhodes, Eve Torres and Hunter Court," Announced Ashley's Teacher._

"_Now, Phil. Behave yourself and I'll switch seats with someone on the plane when you get your seat," The Blonde said, as she kissed her tattooed Boyfriend._

_Kelly Blank, also know as Kelly Kelly. Yeah, don't ask why. Most popular girl in school. Your typical Blonde Bombshell, who was on the cheerleading squad and all that crap. What else do you expect from her to be? A geek? Get out of here_

_The man she was kissing was Phil Brooks or what he likes to be called, CM Punk. Most popular guy in school. Got all the girls and shocker, he had Kelly. The two had been dating for quite sometime though sometime he could be a real Ass sometimes. And A real ruthless one. Ashley hadn't had such a great experience with him. You don't want to know._

"_Of course. I'll asked Frankie to switch with me when I get on," Punk kissed her once more before she headed into the entrance ramp, with her bag on her shoulder._

_The next Two approaching the Ticket counter, were Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes. If you ever defined the word love in the dictionary, You'll see these two. Dating since there Freshmen year and still strong. Ashley had never found such a cute couple._

"_I can't wait for your big surprise when we get to Rome!" Eve jumped around._

"_Oh, You'll see," Cody anticipated, "And your going to love it!"_

_The two grabbed a hold of each other's hand and walked into the plane, hand in hand, side by side._

"_Micks, I'm sorry. They are so freakin' cute together," Commented Ashley, as she looked at the camera, "Yes, I won't edit that part out."_

"_Okay, Let's keep it going. Next up is Janet Foster, Mike Mizzazin, Michelle McCool, Santino Marella," Pausing for a second, "And I'm next. Okay, Before I Head in, I'll announce the last Five and I'll assume you know who you guys are."_

"_Oh, I going back home to Italy!" Santino Spoke, in his Italian accent, "I can't-a Wait to have-a PASTA!" Santino Marella was a serious jokester. Coming from Italy only a few months ago, he gets to go back. His English was definitely butchered but you had to admit it was funny._

"_Relax, Pasta Boy," Mike 'Miz' Mizzazin said. Now, if you look up Jerk. You'll see this guy. He's right below Punk on the Ass-o-meter. With his Cocky Attitude, no one really liked him nor his attitude._

"_You Shut your-a mouth!" He yelled._

"_Oh God, Can you two just Shut the hell up?" Asked the Blonde between them, "I mean, If I sit between you two and Have to listen to you guys, I'm going to kill myself."_

_Michelle McCool was your American Girl. Her attitude sucked sometimes but she was a nice person in general. If you caught her while she's on her period, she'll just Bitch and Bitch and Bitch to you. Not Fun, People._

"_I'm going to stick some Italian sausage in his mouth and hopefully he will shut up," Miz spoke as he walked through the entrance ramp._

_Santino Rolled his eyes, "I'll show you MY Italian sausage!" He shouted as he turned beet red. Not the best thing to say. He walked into the ramp, in utter embarrassment._

"_Oh God, Please God. Save me from this pain and misery," Michelle rolled her eyes as she dragged her suitcase onto the ramp._

"_Well, Before I head in, I'll announce the next and Final Five," Vickie looked at the List, "Well, you know who you guys are. Phil Brooks, Mickie James, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Last but not Least, Ashley Massaro," She Finally announced as_

"_Oh My God!" Mickie screeched, "I can't wait to get on the Plane. I find it exciting getting on a plane."_

"_Mickie, why don't you grow up?" Punk asked, "You act as if you are still five."_

"_Did anyone ask for you to speak?" Mickie shot a glare at the man, "Just keep your mouth shut!"_

"_Punk, Just get on the plane," A rainbow haired man stepped up, staring Punk in his eyes._

_Jeff Hardy was his name. One half of the Hardy Brothers and probably one of the most laid back and chill people you'll ever meet. Ashley and Mickie were both good friends with him and enjoyed his company. Jeff had always stood up for Mickie. Jeff would see Mickie sometimes as a younger sister. But he wanted something more out of her. A true relationship, since after all he liked her._

"_Shut it Hardy!" Punk snapped as he got on the entrance ramp and into the plane._

"_He's an idiot Mickie. Don't listen to him."_

"_One step ahead of you," Mickie said as she walked down the ramp, followed by the Rainbow haired warrior._

_Matt and Ashley were left alone._

_They both gave one another odd stares. Ashley and Matt were once a couple. They were both so very much in Love but Matt couldn't be faithful. He cheated on her with one of her old friend and it had never been the same between the two. They tired to remain friends but it still didn't feel right. Ashley really wished she could have been friends with him still but what could you do._

"_So, ready for the trip?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I'm ready."_

Ashley noticed how Mrs. Guererro called out the names. Maria was the first person to go in and ironically She was the first one to die. Dolph went in Next and he died second. Kelly went in Third and died third. Cody and Eve went in together and died together. Miz went in sixth and died sixth out of all the victims. This could have not been a huge coincidence. This was Death's list and it was under Ashley's nose the time. She had figured out what Death's plan was and it's order.

Ashley quickly reached for her phone, calling the one person she just needed to talk too.

"Hello."

"MATT!"

"Ashley, What's wrong? You seem like you are like extremely terrified or something. What happened?" Matt asked, feeling extremely concerned.

"Matt, I figured it out," Ashley spoke, "I figured everything out."

"Figured what?"

"The list of whole the people are going to die. The survivors," Ashley spoke, "I watched my video that I took from the airport and I noticed that the way everyone has entered the plane was the order they died in. Like Maria went in first and she died first. Dolph went second and died second. Kelly went third and died third! Do you get it?"

"So you're saying the order of how they got into the plane is the order everyone is going to die?" Matt asked.

"It has to be."

"Then who's next?" Matt questioned.

Ashley went back to the video and replayed who went in right after Miz. She let out a deep glup when she figured who it was.

"Michelle's next."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxlollipopMickiexx, sexigirl08, Haliey Egan and xxIamperfectionxx** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Okay, had a little writers block but i managed. This story is almost coming to an end. Anywhere from about four or five chapters. So Michelle's next? will she live or die?  
I just finished my first week of college and it was great! I really like it. The work hasn't started but it will come soon enough. So expect more updates this weekend and i don't know how it's going to be after Monday. Your going t have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and..  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**Peacee.**


	10. Putting an End to it

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 10_  
'Putting an End to it'  
R&R

"Ashley, Wait up!"

Matt, Ashley and Mickie were at the local train station in search of Michelle. Last they heard, Michelle was going to take a train to the city to visit some friends. Ashley wanted to warn her before anything happens and just so she could be alert of anything suspicious, that's if she would believe them.

"I have to find Michelle," Ashley's mind was all focused on one thing on his mind. Only to find Michelle before it's too late.

"We are going to find her," Mickie reassured, "We just need to look around and check all the trains."

"Now her mom said she was taking a train to New York City, so we just got to find the New York City bound trains and we'll find her," Matt looked up at the signs seeing a sign for New York City trains, "Look it's down that way. Come on."

Ashley, Mickie and Matt started to walk the hallway to the trains while Ashley couldn't get Michelle off her mind, "What happens if she is already dead? Something might of happen and we might be too late for it or something!"

"Stop panicking!" Mickie shouted, "They could be fine. Don't rush to conclusions."

"She's right. We are going to find Michelle and put a stop to this whole thing once and for all," Matt said, "Once we break the chain, we'll all be fine and nobody else is going to die."

"I sure hope so."

"Ashley, Do you remember the order?" Mickie asked, "I mean who's after Michelle, if she dies."

"It's Santino, than Mrs. Guererro, You, Jeff, Matt and finally," Ashley let down a big glup, "Then I'm the last one."

Mickie let out a glup, "So what happens if we find Michelle and tell her what's happening? If she lives, will this whole thing stop?"

"That's what we are hoping for Micks."

The Three of them had reached the Platform where two trains were departing. Both trains were leaving in the next few minutes so they had to get to Michelle Fast before anything happens, "I'm going to check this train," Matt pointed to the train stationed on the left.

"Me and Mickie will check this one. Call us if you find her," Ashley said. Matt nodded before he went off to look for Michelle.

"Come on Mickie."

Mickie and Ashley walked down the train, watching the different people board the trains. Ashley looked up, noticing the lights flicker and her body temperature was rising. She narrowed her eyes, feeling that death was coming for Michelle and they had to find her immediately.

"Okay, Look for a Blonde," Mickie scanned the platform, "I hope she didn't get on the train yet."

"Let's hope not."

Ashley looked down the Platform, seeing a young girl having trouble with some of her bags. As she narrowed her eyes, looking closely at the blonde she realized who it was, "Mickie! I found her!"

Mickie looked down, seeing Michelle, "Let's go!" Mickie and Ashley started to run down the platform as Michelle was about to board the Train, "She's about to get on! We have to do something to stop her!"

"MICHELLE!!" Ashley shouted, "WAIT!"

Michelle at who was calling her name and she rolled her eyes as Mickie and Ashley approached her, "Oh God, Not you guys."

Ashley tried to catch her breath, "Michelle, You're next!"

"Next for what?" Michelle was puzzled until she figured out what they meant, "Oh, not that stuff. That stuff isn't true! It's a bunch of bogus and it's not going to happen. I'm not going to die."

"We are just trying to help," Mickie pleaded.

"What's going to happen to me? Is like a huge rod going to strike me through my body? Or is some sort of explosion going to burn me alive? I'm scared," Michelle did a fake little scary noise, "Get out of my face."

Ashley blocked the door to the train, "Michelle, you can't get on! I can feel it coming. Your next and it's coming soon!"

"Get out of my way!" Michelle pushed Ashley as she turned back to them, "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Michelle, Listen to Ashley! Look at what has happened to everyone else!! They are all dead and we are trying to save your life! Let us help you!" Mickie argued.

"I can't stand people like you. I am fine! Everything will be fine. It's not like this train is going to kill it. It's the safest thing here," The doors to the train shut, taking a chunk of Michelle's hair, "My hair!"

"Michelle!!" Ashley shouted,as the train began to move.

"_New York Rail 54 is now departing…"_

"Stop the train!" Michelle said as the train started to get some speed but Mickie and Ashley started to run after it, "Mickie, Ashley! HELP!!"

"We are coming," Ashley said as Michelle looked down the platform. At the end of the platform, the Train would enter a tunnel and Michelle would be crushed between the train and tunnel walls.

"Hurry guys!" Michelle said, "Or I'm going to be crushed."

"What are we going to do?!" Mickie panicked at they ran.

"We have to pull her out!!" Ashley said as she got a hold of Michelle and started to pull her out as Michelle yelled in Pain.

"My hair!!" Michelle cried out in Pain.

"Mickie, Pull her out!" Ashley yelled as the two managed to Pull Michelle out of the doors. Michelle let out a deep breath.

"Guys, Thank you," Michelle thanked, "Am I safe now?" Michelle got up from the ground.

"You should be," Ashley spoke, "At least I think.."

The train was about to full exit the station, until the wheel hit a rod, launching the rod from the rail through Michelle's Body, splattering the blood over Mickie and Ashley.

"MICHELLE!" Ashley screamed out as Michelle's body crashed down to the floor while a pool of blood slowly appeared.

Mickie was having trouble breathing as she watched Michelle's corpse on the ground. Another has fallen.

--

Ashley made it to her room, somehow. She collapsed onto her bed, feeling like she has failed yet again. Another was gone and she couldn't do a damn thing about. They were dropping like flies and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Well, she has tried but has always failed. Was it going to turn around anytime soon? Was something going to stop this? Ashley didn't know and only death really knew what was going to happen.

A knock came to her door and in came Matt, "Hey there. Your Mom told me you were up here and since you were down after what happened, I thought I could try and make you feel better?"

"Thanks," Ashley slid down and leaned on her bed as Matt walked over taking a seat by her, "I'm just so distraught with everything. Every time I try to help, it fails."

"You try your best and this is the first time you really tried to help someone out," Matt said, "Don't worry. This is all going to fly over. We are going to fight this and we will come out as victors."

"But how?"

"How do you feel when something is going to happen? Do you get some sort of vibe or anything?"

"Before Michelle died, Lights flickered and I started to feel hot just like when I saw the plane. When I got that vibe before the plane," Ashley spoke.

"So we have to follow that. When that happens, we have to look out for whoever's next and try and save them."

"I hope so."

Matt looked at Ashley, smiling for a second, "I know I'm getting off topic and all but There is something I really wanted to ask you?"

Ashley raised her eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Well, Prom is in two weeks and I still hear your dateless so I was wondering if Ashley Massaro would grace me with her presence and be my date for Prom?" Matt smiled, "What do you say?"

"That has to be the nicest thing I've heard in such a long time," Ashley smirked as her hand was clutched by Matt.

"Answer please?" Matt crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping for the answer to be yes.

"Oh, Yeah. My Answer is yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxlollipopMickiexx, Adrianna, Haliey Egan and xxIamperfectionxx** for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Back from Hiatus and Two updates today! I'm on a roll! I'm happy to be back and this story is coming to an end :(  
Probably three or four left! Who is going to survive? Who is going to live? Place your predictions now and see if your right!  
I'm going to try and update In a Perfect World and Life in the Hills 2 this week as well, so watch out for that!  
Thanks for reading.  
**peacee.**


	11. The Prom King is Dead

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 11_  
'The Prom King is Dead'  
R&R

Doves High School was having its biggest night. It was the Senior Prom. All of the Seniors of Doves High School came out for the big night, dressed their best and driving in the best Limos in town. Ashley along with Mickie, Matt and Jeff were in a black stretch Limo driving their way to the entrance of the ballroom. Ashley was dressed in a Hot pink strapless dress with a cute at the end to reveal her legs and with her hair half up and half down in curls. The dress matched the Pink highlights in her hair and she completed the outfit with Silver Pumps. She matched along with Matt who had the same vest and tie color as her dress.

Across from them sat Mickie, was dressed in a bright yellow dress with her hair straighten down. She accessorized with Diamond earrings, a Diamond bracelet and necklace. Her smile was glowing as the arm of Jeff Hardy rested upon her with her hand closed up with his. He as well had matched with Mickie, wearing a yellow vest and tie and has his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that looked like a bun. The couple was probably the most excited about this night compared to Matt and Ashley.

"Prom is finally here," Mickie smiled, "I can't believe it has finally came and I'm so excited. I we are almost there yet?!"

"There's a whole line of Limos in front of us," Jeff looked out the window hearing the noises of the other limos beeping their horns, "We'll be there before we know it."

Matt looked at Ashley, noticing how she seemed a little upset at the moment, "What's wrong Ash?"

Ashley just thought of everyone who had died and never made it to prom. Her heart would just break every time she reminds herself that Maria's not going to the prom, Eve's not going to the prom, Cody's not going to the Prom and everyone else. They never had a chance but she and her friends were lucky.

"Well, It's just that with everything that happened," Ashley muttered, "Maria, Dolph, Kelly, Eve, Cody, Miz and Michelle aren't going to Prom. They didn't have their chance and it just makes me sad that they aren't going to be here."

"I understand where you're coming from Ash," Mickie spoke, "But we have to have fun for them. All night as we celebrate out senior year tonight and keep them in mind because they would want us to have fun and we should do that for him."

"Mickie's right," Jeff smiled, "Tonight, we are going to celebrate and if that means getting really drunk and dancing our asses off than so be it."

"Ah, That's exactly how I pictured my Prom," Matt smiled.

"I know but what if something happens?"

"It's been a month since Michelle died and nothing has happened," Jeff said, "Maybe this whole thing has blown over and it's really over. Let's just enjoy the night."

"And if you feel anything and notice anything, let me know," added Matt, "Because we need to stop whatever might happen from happening."

"Is that understood Ms. Massaro?" Mickie eyed the Blonde.

"I understand Mickie."

--

The Prom was well underway with the Music of Kevin Rudolf's Let it Rock blasting through the speakers. Mickie and Jeff were dancing to the music, in their little geeky way which made it cute. The Music was coming to a close as Mrs. Guererro grabbed the microphone to make an announcement, "Attention Seniors, It's that part of the night where we crown the prom king and queen. I need all nominees to come up to the stage for the ceremony."

Matt, Ashley, Jeff and Mickie were all sitting at the table as none of them were nominees but it was okay, "Well I voted for John and Torrie for prom king and queen. They really deserve it and they are cute together."

"Same here," Mickie agreed.

"Well, Me and Jeff voted for Melina and Santino. We thought it would be funny to see Melina, Miss Popular win and have to dance with Santino," Matt joked around as he and everyone else knew that Santino was the kid everyone picked on and somehow he got voted a nominee which was something he never expected but little did he know it was a totally joke and it was all on him.

"You guys are bad," Ashley slapped Matt's shoulder, "How could you do that?"

"Well, We were going to vote for Punk but he didn't want to be King. He asked us not to vote for him so we think Santino is the best person to be Prom king," Jeff joked, not being able to hold in his laughter.

"So mean."

"Well, Dows High class of 2009, The nominees for Prom Queen are Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Jillian Hall and Melina Perez," Mrs. Guerrero opened up the envelope revealing the winner, "And the Prom Queen is Melina!"

"AHHH!!!" Screamed the Latina as she stepped forward as the other placed the crown on Melina's head as tears nearly rolled down her face after winning such a prestigious award, "Oh My God, I can't even believe I won!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "She knew she was going to win. She's so stupid sometimes."

"Now the nominees for Prom King are John Cena, Ken Kennedy, Phil Brooks and Santino Marella!" Announced Mrs. Guerrero as she looked down at the name, "And the Prom king is Santino Marella!"

Santino's jaw dropped as he jumped up and down. He was so happy that he won, "FORZA ITALIA! I WON!!" Santino watched as the crown was placed on his head. Melina fumed in the corner, having to share her spotlight with him and not someone like Phil or John.

"I can't no believe I won Prom-a King!!" He cheered as he walked over to Mrs. Guerrero asking for the microphone which she gave to him, "Attention class! I have a something to a tell you! I am so a happy to a win the prom king award! I still can't no believe you voted me, Santino Marella, to be Prom King. I will do everything a possible to be a good king to everyone."

The crowd started to laugh at Santino, "Why is everyone a laughing? You voted me to be king," Santino's heart was getting a little crush as he watched his classmates laugh at him.

"Santino," Kennedy called out, "It was rigged! The whole thing was a set up and you weren't suppose to win. Everyone voted for you as a joke and nothing else. Your such a dumb Italian loser! Nobody likes you."

"Relax Kennedy," Punk pulled him back trying to keep him calm, "He's humiliated enough. No need to add fuel to the fire."

"Poor Santino," Ashley muttered as she looked around Santino, getting a strange feeling. The chandler above Santino was moving and she was getting goosebumps.

"I feel so bad for him," Mickie pitied Santino, "He didn't deserve that."

"Something's up," Ashley stood up.

Santino looked down at the ground as the crowd just laughed at him with some boos being thrown at him. He pulled up the Microphone and looked around at everyone, "I don't know why you a do this to me. I never do nothing to you. All you bastards do was make fun of me but no more. I hope every single one of you rots in a hell!"

Santino took the crown and smashed in into the ground. He stood there not knowing what to do just yet. Ashley looked up at the chandler above Santino, noticing how it kept rocking. Suddenly the lights flicked on and off, "NO!" Ashley shouted.

Matt, Jeff and Mickie turned to her, "Ashley, What's wrong?!"

"Death's back," Ashley said, "And Santino's next," The wire holding up the chandler above snipping off. Ashley looked up at it noticing it was above to fall and kill Santino, "SANTINO! WATCH OUT!"

Santino noticing some noise and saw Ashley yelling at him, "What?!"

"The Chandler is going to fall on you!" Ashley shouted as she along with Matt walked forward to the ballroom dance floor.

"Shut it Massarro! You and your little premonitions!" Kennedy shouted.

The Chandler above Santino came crashing down. It fell right on top of Santino, with the crystals digging into Santino's body from his head down to his toes. Everyone gasped as the pool of blood appeared and the Prom king is dead.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxlollipopMickiexx, xxcandicemccoolxx and Haliey Egan **for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
Okay, So probably about three or four chapters left following this one. Death has found them at Prom and Prom night is going to be a massacre for sure.  
I hope you liked reading this one and please review! Those who don't review, if you could review it would be wonderful! Thank you so much!  
**peacee.**


	12. And it was Off with your Head

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 12_  
'And it was Off with Your head'  
R&R

The lights of the sirens could be seen against the building while the noise could be heard from miles away from the ballroom. The little town of Doves had been stricken by yet another death that was rocking the town. Santino Marella, eighteen years old was the latest victim. He had won Prom King and he's spotlight was killed when the chandler above him had crashed onto him. The crystals from the chandler dig deep into Santino's body for head to toe and surviving was not an option for him. No one probably would have survived such a heinous thing.

Ashley dug her face into the chest of Good Friend Matt Hardy, as she along with Mickie, Jeff, Punk, Mrs. Guererro and the Senior class of Doves High School watched the ambulance took out the body of young Santino on the stretcher. Ashley was visibly upset and she could bare to look at the stretcher. It would just make her extremely sad and feel so helpless. She tried to warn Santino but it was too late. He didn't see what was going to happen until it actually happened and it was not nice at all. Santino didn't deserve to go, not just yet.

Mrs. Guererro came up to Ashley, who was also visibly upset, "Ashley, I haven't heard of much from you. People told me that you sense when someone is going to die."

Ashley sniffed, "Yes and It's everyone who got out of the plane who is dying."

"Just them?" Vickie thought back to everyone who died. Maria, Dolph, Kelly, Cody, Eve, Miz, Michelle and Santino were all kids who had got out of the plane, "Oh dear, your right. Everyone is dying that got off that plane."

"And the worse part is there's a list. There's a certain list on who's going to die," Matt added, "And it's the way they entered the plane that determines when they die."

"How does this list go?"

"Well, Everyone that is dead," Ashley took a big gulp, "So far, your next then it's Punk, Mickie, Jeff, Matt and then myself."

"That's crazy," Vickie spoke, "Ashley, this isn't true. It's impossible that it could be happening. Something like that can't control who lives and who dies. Ashley, I think your having some sort of nervous breakdown because this can't be true."

"Mrs. Guererro! Look at what is happening," Ashley said, "All of us are going to die one by one unless we do something to prevent them all. We can beat this and we will."

"Mrs. Guererro, It's true and we have to stick together if we are going to fight this," Jeff commented, "Ashley is right."

"Yeah, she is," Mickie answered with not a lot of hope.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to this," Vickie started to walk away, "I just can't listen to this information you're telling me. It's ridiculous. I'm going to go find out some more information on what happened with Santino."

"But Mrs.-"

"Ashley, that's enough," Vickie stopped the Punk rocker from completing her sentence, "I don't want to hear anything else about this whole thing," Mrs. Guererro walked away from the group of students to talk to someone inside the building.

"She's going to die next and doesn't believe anything I said," Ashley couldn't believe it, "Is it that no one believes me? I mean, look at what has happened. Doesn't any of it make any sense?"

"Maybe she'll realize it soon," Spoke the dark haired Hardy Brother, "A day or two."

"Matt, I don't think there's any days after this," Ashley darted her eyes to him, "I Think this is all going to end tonight. No one is going to live to see tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Punk raised an eyebrow.

"Just a feeling," Ashley spoke, "And my overall luck."

"We have to do everything possible to stop any of us dying," Matt looked at the four of them, "Death does not control us and will never control us. We have to beat this. Think if everyone who has died because of this. We should do it for them."

"But how?" Jeff questioned, "How do we avoid everything?"

"Every time Ashley gets these feelings we have to help the person that's next on the list."

"And as of right now, Mrs. Guererro is next and then it's me?" Punk asked.

"Yep," Ashley simply answered.

"So Screw Guerrero and let's think of ways to save me from death since obviously that pig doesn't care," Punk insulted the teacher, "She's accepted her fate."

"We have to try and help her at least," Ashley sided with trying to help her teacher, "She doesn't deserve to die nor understands what exactly is going on."

"But she doesn't care."

"Maybe she does. We should go find her," Ashley stepped up because she wasn't going to let anyone else die. Ashley could feel inside of her that she was going to die and she had to find her as soon as possible.

--

Mrs. Guerrero walked back into the ballroom. She wanted to make sure that everyone had gotten out of the building before the investigators could really start any. She made her way to the rooftop balcony about three stories up.

"Anyone up here?" Vickie called out, "Because if there is someone they are evacuating the building and everyone must leave," It was silent and she knew no one was here to begin with.

She made her way to the edge of the building, where there was no railing and she could see down to the ground. Down were Ashley and the rest of them together in a circle while the other students around them started to clear up.

She let out a sigh feeling a bit relieved that nothing bad has happened yet. She looked down and wasn't a big fan of heights at all. In fact, he scared the living day lights out of her, "If I'm so scared what am I doing just standing here."

Vickie walked away but little did she know her blue dress got caught on the iron floor rail. As she walked down the rooftop at the edge, she noticed that it got stuck, "Oh my god, I don't need this right now."

Vickie tugged on her dress hoping to get it off but nothing was working. She pulled a bit harder, ripping it off but losing her balance, "Oh, Oh!" She screamed out as she tried to maintain her balance again. She got to maintain it and let out a deep breath.

As she stepped forward, she walked on top of her dress which bad her trip back, "NO!" She screamed out as a loud yell was heard and the Teacher came crashing down onto the white hummer limo parked in front. The windows shattered, smoke appears from the car and the car alarm went nuts.

"Mrs. Guererro?!" Mickie yelled out as she pointed to the body laying at the front of the car.

Everyone else looked at the car. Ashley stepped up to the vehicle seeing Vickie was her eyes closed, cuts all over her back and the visible pool of blood surrounding the woman. Ashley took her hand, trying to get a pulse but got nothing, "She's dead."

"No," Mickie cried out as she rushed into Jeff's arms.

"She's gone?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I'm sick of this," Punk walked up to Vickie's body, "This whole thing is bullshit."

"This is all part of my theory," Ashley spoke, "And I knew it was going to happen and there's nothing I could do to stop it."

Punk was standing near the vehicle, staring at Ashley, "Well, I got a theory for you! Maybe this whole thing is your fault. Maybe your planning this whole thing to get some sort of revenge. You probably pushed Maria into the tub of water, messed up the cart Cody and Eve were sitting in and organized that Bus driver to Hit Kelly right in the middle of the street."

Little did they know was they argued, The car was leaking gas about a couple hundred feet away and a man tossed a cigarette near it, causing it to spark up and there was bound to be a little bit of fireworks.

Vickie's body slowly fell off the crowd onto the ground as Punk pointed to it, "And now you have somehow killed how teacher. You're out of your fucking Mind Massaro."

Ashley could feel someone is next and she looked around her surrounding to see only the car nearby, "Punk, get away from the car. The car is going to kill you."

"The car isn't going to kill me! You are!"

"Cut the shit Punk!" Matt shouted at the prom king nominee, "Ashley does not need this right now."

"No, face it," The Fire crept closer to the vehicle and was now about twenty some feet away, "Ashley did this!"

Ashley could see the fire about to reach the car, "PUNK!"

The fire ignited the Limo, Sending it up a few feet into the air. Pieces of the vehicle went flying all over the place, hitting windows and trees and crashing onto the ground. It was like a huge fireball. Jeff and Mickie ducked as did Matt and Ashley. The fire was intense as the burning of the car could be felt. Ashley looked up to find Punk standing there, "Punk!" She called out but no answer.

"Maybe's he's gone deaf?" Matt asked. Punk stood still until his head came crashing down to the ground, squirting out a little blood from his neck. Phil Brooks had been decapitated.. The man was now the tenth victim of this horrible plan and it was only going to increase and increase. His body soon followed, crashing to the ground next to the body of Vickie Guerrero.

"No!" Mickie spoke as she and Jeff got up, "I can't take this anymore," Mickie ran off, not looking back at her friends knowing that she was next on the list and she had to escape it.

"Mickie!" Jeff called out, "Mickie, come back," But she was gone but that wasn't going to stop Jeff Hardy from finding her.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxIamperfectionxx, xxcandicemccoolxx and Haliey Egan **for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
And two more are gone. Now, don't feel as if you know who will survive and who will not. I don't want to be predictable as with the other ten people who were killed.  
You never know what could happen so be alert. Now, I was kind of gruesome with Punk's death. That really had to hurt.  
Thanks again for reading guys and be sure to drop a review!  
**peacee.**


	13. Off the Tracks

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 13_  
'Off the Tracks'  
R&R

Mickie had fled the scene, leaving Jeff, Ashley and Matt all alone with a burning car and two bodies lying on the ground. Jeff had watched her run away and knew the exact reason why she did that. According to Ashley's List, Mickie was next to go. No one knew when it was going to happen but Mickie believes it's soon, "Mickie's next right? Mickie's next on the list, than it's me, Matt and then you."

"Yeah, We are the Final four," Ashley looked down at the grass, "But it's not too late to stop this madness. If we get to Mickie on time we can save her from anything. We just need to find her."

"Your right," Jeff answered, "I'm going to go after her. You guys follow and I'm sure we can save her on time. I'm not going to watch the girl I love die."

"Girl you love?" Matt asked totally surprised. He had known his Brother had a crush on Mickie but he never knew about his true feelings for the spunky brunette that had just ran off, "You're in love with Mickie?"

"You love Mickie?" Ashley raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit happy. Ashley knew about Mickie's crush on him but she was even more surprised to hear Jeff had liked her.

"I do!" Jeff proclaimed, "And I'm not going to let her die."

"Then go!" Ashley encouraged, "Go find her and we will be right behind you! We promise," Ashley spoke as she tried to push Jeff, "If I get any weird feelings I'm going to call you!"

"Okay, I'm going to get her," Jeff turned away and started to walk away, "I'm going to get her, once and for all!" Jeff exclaimed as his steps had gotten faster and he ran toward the front of the catering hall. The front was filled with Fire trucks, police officers and paramedics including a few students who were sticking around for the whole mess.

Jeff scanned the area, looking for a girl with brown hair in a beautiful yellow dress, "Where is she?" Jeff asked himself as he looked around until he saw Mickie getting into their Limo. She had stepped inside and was going to leave the catering hall.

"Mickie!" Called out the Hardy but the door to the Limo slammed shut with Mickie inside, who was crying and sobbing.

The Limo was departing and soon left the entrance of the catering hall and was heading down Horton Avenue, "Shit," Mutter Jeff. He looked around and noticed a few of his classmates standing around. His eyes came to captain of the baseball team, John Cena along with his date Torrie Wilson and friends, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle and Trish Stratus. The rainbow haired man walked up to the group.

"John, Did you bring your car?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, why?" Questioned the Baseball captain.

"Mickie took the Limo and she's run off. I need to talk to her before something happens."

"John, give Jeff the keys," John's Girlfriend, Torrie encouraged, "I think he really needs it."

John looked at Jeff, "Okay," He took out the keys to his Mercedes handing it to Jeff, "Just be careful and try not to wreck the car."

"Thanks John," Jeff snatched the keys as he ran off.

"But what was it for?" John called out, wanting to know.

"She's next and I have to save her!" Jeff ran off to John's car. John and the rest of his friends place confused looks on their faces as Jeff drove off in John's car.

Jeff speeded down Horton Avenue. Jeff chased Mickie down hoping to find her as soon as he could. Mickie meant so much to him. She was the world to him and he wasn't going to let a damn thing happen to her. He loved her. Yes, He loved her. Jeffery Nero Hardy loved Mickie Laree James. He couldn't put it anymore of a simpler way. His heart would beat like crazy every time he was near her. He could feel himself get a little hot being in her presence but he loved the feeling just as much as he loved her. He was going to stop death from doing any harm.

He was willing to do anything and just about anything.

As he sped down the street, He could see the Limo not too far from him but felt like it was . Inside the Limo was Mickie as she was crying her tears out. She had a handy box of tissues during this time, "I can't believe I'm next. I'm going to die."

Jeff's car was suddenly stopped by another vehicle they he had stop and lost sight of Mickie's Limo.

The Limo driver was driving fast to an unknown destination of Mickie's. It was approaching a railroad crossing where it would have to pass. As the Limo crossed over the rail, the car jerked. The Limo driver had crashed into another vehicle, killing the Limo driver and leaving the other person in the car, incapacitated. His Body creeped over, hitting the lock button on the car doors so no one would escape.

Mickie was in a Daze. She felt her forehead, feeling a bit woozy as she was knocked to the ground, "Oh god," She groaned as she looked around, noticing the car was in an accident.

She looked out the Window but couldn't see a thing. She tried to open the doors but no luck. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Something she didn't want to hear. She turned her head and could see the bright lights of something approaching. It was a Train and Mickie was on the track.

"Oh My God!!" Panicked Mickie as she noticed the caution signs lowering down. The train was making a rough noise, causing the ground to shake.

This was it. Mickie's life was about to come to an end. This is obviously what death had planned for her and there was nothing else to do but cry and think about what could have been. Tears rolled down Mickie's cheeks.

Mickie suddenly felt the car jerk forward sending her off the rails and onto the streets. Was it a Miracle? Mickie turned back, seeing another car behind her. It was Jeff. Jeff had used his car to move the Limo out of the way. Jeff stared at Mickie as the train was coming closer and closer.

"Mickie," Jeff called out once more.

"JEFF!" She called out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I just want to say, I.."

The train coming at eight miles per hour hit Jeff's car, sending it tossing and turning. The car rolled down the tracks, with tires and shattered glass being heard. The car landed on the other track as it rested there after being obliterated by a speeding train.

Mickie needed to get out of the car. She opened the sun roof and managed to get out of the Limo. She ran toward the wreckage. The smell of oil reeked. Mickie ran to the car, seeing the driver's seat door opened. She peeked inside and found the body of the Hardy brother, battered, bruised and bloody, "Jeff," Mickie wimpered as she got into the vehicle trying to talk to the fallen hardy.

Jeff sacrificed his life for Mickie. He gave Mickie that second chance at Life. She was crossed off of Death's list and it didn't look as if Tonight was going to be her night. She touched the cold face of the hardy brother as she began to cry, "This was supposed to be me. But you jumped in and saved me. I can't thank you enough because you did the hardest thing anyone would ever do for someone and that's give there life for you."

Jeff's body laid there as his eyes crept opened, "Micks?"

"Jeff?!" Mickie embraced the Hardy but was greeted by painful embrace, "Oh my god, you're a live?!"

"I guess I am."

"Oh My God," Mickie felt as if it was a miracle, "We must have stopped death!"

"I guess."

"And now there's something really want to do. Something I wanted to do for a long time," Mickie pulled the Rainbow haired man into a powerful steamy kiss, "That's what I wanted to do."

Jeff blushed lightly, "Wow."

The noise of another train could be heard and it was coming in there direction, "Another train?!" Mickie cried, "Let's get you out of here."

"Mickie, I think it's time we accept our fate. There's nothing more we can do. Death is only going to come back for us," Jeff quietly admitted, "I'm ready to accept it."

Mickie let out a sob, "I think your right," She cried out, "As much as I don't want to believe It, it's time we just accept it."

As the train approached, Mickie embraced Jeff. The sat there ready for whatever is next, "Let's just close our eyes and we'll be fine," Said Jeff.

"We are going to be fine."

The train etched closer and closer and Jeff had one more thing to say with the energy he had left, "Mickie, I just want to tell you that I love you."

Mickie's eyes got watery again, "I love you too."

The two closed their eyes and just felt each other's embrace as the Train had hit their car and took them to a better place. A much Safer place.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, Xtwistedximperfectionx, DenaDiva, RandomlyAswsomer, Jorrieprincess, xxcandicemccoolxx and Haliey Egan **for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
And there goes another two. I bet some of you didn't see that coming but i decided to kill Mickie and Jeff. I didn't want to be predictable.  
Orignally they were scheduled to live but i changed my mind and it was hard because i LOVE Mickie and Jeff! :(  
So there's two more chapters left. Will Matt live or die? Will Ashley live or die? Will i surprise you guys? ;) Maybeeee.  
hahaha. Another horror story might be coming this friday or saturday ;) Not sure yet but keep an eye out.  
Pleaseeee Review guys! There's not much more left to review anyway!  
**peacee.**


	14. It Ends Tonight

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 14_  
'It Ends Tonight'  
R&R

Matt and Ashley had grabbed a car from a friend back at Prom and were on their way to find Mickie and Jeff. Ashley stared at the window, as she grew worried and worried about her friends. For all she knew, They both could be dead but she couldn't jump to that conclusion. Jeff could have found Mickie but Ashley was getting those weird feelings like she got before and those feelings were never good. Matt stared intently on the road. His brother was out there and he couldn't let anything happen to me or Mickie.

Ashley turned her head to Matt, "Matt, I have to tell you something. I didn't tell you before."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Ashley took in a deep breath, "Before, when we were still at the place I got another one of those feelings again."

Matt abruptly stopped the car, pressing his foot on the brake. It caused the car to jerk forward, "What?!" Matt looked at Ashley with Anger, "And you didn't tell me a damn thing?! Ashley, you should have told me!!"

"Matt, I'm sorry," was all Ashley could say. She didn't tell him before because he was already overwhelmed and she just looked out for him.

"Sorry ain't enough!" He shouted back as he started the car again and started to drive once again, "Anytime that happens you should tell me. We better find Mickie and Jeff as soon as possible before it's too late or anything."

Matt sped down the street as Ashley looked at him, "So it's safe to say you're mad at me?"

Matt just kept driving as Ashley's words went through one ear and out the other. As Matt drove down the street, he noticed the rail tracks with a limo parked beside it, "Is that the Limo?" Matt pointed out as he got closer, "Ashley is that the Limo?"

Ashley looked out the window, feeling the late night chill and saw the Limo except it wasn't in the same condition as it was before. The Windows were shattered, the bumper was falling off and the Trunk was damaged severely, "Oh My God, That's our Limo and it's doesn't look like the same way when we rented the Limo."

"Let's go check it out," Matt parked the car beside the railroad as the two got out of the car. Matt scanned the area, seeing that it was a wreck. Broken glass on the ground and pieces and bits of the car, "What the hell happened?"

Ashley peeked inside the Limo, seeing nothing inside, "No one is inside," Ashley walked forward to the front of the vehicle to discover something she didn't want to see. The limo driver was dead. His head full of cuts and his head had went through his window. She turned away, getting frightened. Did Mickie and Jeff suffer the same fate? "Matt the driver's dead," Ashley spoke as the sparks from the Power lines sparked up.

"What?" He walked over discovering his body. He turned his eyes to the vehicle he struck seeing the other victim, "There's the other person."

Ashley took a sniff off the area, "It smells like gas too," Ashley sniffed out the smell of leaking gas. Little did she knows that the Limo was leaking gas and was soaking the ground around them. Ashley found another car, completely destroyed. The doors broken open, glass shattered on the ground and pieces of the car scattered all over, "Matt, another car."

"Let's go see," Matt walked over to the car with Ashley by his side. He lifted up the car door and wish he never did, "Mickie? Jeff?!" Matt saw the two bodies, both in one another's embrace. Eyes cold and no sign of life; Mickie and Jeff were gone. Matt couldn't keep himself in composure. His brother was gone. He lost his brother and his best friend. He stood up and didn't say anything.

Ashley walked forward as she broke down in tears, "No, Mickie, Jeff," Ashley crashed down to her knees as she looked at the lifeless bodies. She had lost her best friend. The two were like sisters and now she was alone. She could have done something to stop it but she didn't. Matt is probably furious with her, "Matt, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry won't bring my brother back," Matt spoke, "Or Mickie."

"I should have told you and maybe we could have done something to save them. This is all my fault. This whole thing is my fault," Ashley tears turned into more tears and sobs, "Maybe if I just had done something different none of this would have happened. I'm the reason why Eve, Cody, Kelly, Phil, Mickie, Jeff and all of them are dead now. The blood is all on my hands and no one elses."

"Ash.."

"No, it's true," Ashley looked at Matt who started to walk to the Limo. She could feel something sparking at every moment. The wire soon came down, dangling around the limo and car. Ashley knew something was up, "Matt! Get away from the Car!!" Warned the Punk rocker.

"Huh?" The wire dangled down to the ground, igniting the gas that soaked the ground. It lite up just like that, putting both vehicles in an inferno and soon an explosion came. Matt, who was close enough to the explosion, came flying back toward Ashley. His Body laid there lifeless and Ashley knew he was gone.

"MATT!!" She cried out as she tried to get near him but just couldn't. Everyone was gone. She was the last one left and it looked as if she next. Ashley was going to die next, "No, I'm next. I just can't."

Ashley lifted herself up slowly, watching the inferno and Matt's lifeless body with its back turned to her. She needed to escape this and knew that she could stop death. The woods behind were behind her. She turned back and ran into the woods. Every step she took, she thought back to everyone that was on the plane and that died. Everything was flashing before her.

As she ran past trees, visions had came to the girl. The first was of Maria. _Maria stepped back, stepping onto the soap that was on the floor. She slipped back, falling into the tub, which was full of water. The hairdryer was thrown into the air. Maria gasped for air as she pulled her hair back. She let out a gasp as the hairdryer slowly came down, seconds from hitting the tub full of water_

"_NO!"_

Tears appeared in Ashley's eyes once again. The image of Dolph now came to the Rocker's eyes. _"Dolph, look out!" He yelled and Dolph finally got his attention. Dolph turned around and moved out of the way as the forklift kept on going._

_"Holy shit, that was close."_

_The forklift hit the crane, cutting off the wires that was holding a beam for the building. The wire slowly was snapping and the noise could be heard throughout the site. Everyone turned around and Dolph Looked up, noticing the enormous shadow above._

_"Son of a.."_

_The wire holding the beam, snapped, and the beam that was two hundred feet up, came flying down with such force, it crushed Dolph._

Another one of her friends was gone. After Dolph came the blonde bombshell of Kelly Blank. "Stop it!" Kelly shouted, "I'm sick of you too fighting! I'm sick of you Punk! All the crap you pull! Your _nothing but a lying and cheating son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell!" Kelly shouted. She turned around and As Fast as she stepped onto the street was as Fast as the Local Bus came by, Hitting the Blonde. Her blood Splattered against the five of them as the bus continued on._

The couple that was going to get married, Cody and Eve were the next faces she had seen. _"Eve!" He shouted as he started to slide down. His time was near and he couldn't escape it. He was slowly started to slide down the safety bar, near the edge, "Eve, I just want to tell you, That I love you!"_

"_CODY, NO!"_

_His sweaty palms couldn't hold on anymore. He fell down, thirty feet down to the ground. Eve looked down at her fiancé, who had a pool of blood surrounding his head. She slowly started to weep. "Cody, No! CODY!"_

"_Miss Hang on!" A voice from the ground said as the nearby voice of a Ambulance could be heard and the lights of a Fire truck could be seen._

"_I don't know if I can hold on," She said in between sobs, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She had just lost the love of her life. Her time was drawing near and she didn't know what else to do._

_The Cart was slowly creaking. It was about to collapse and along with it would Eve do so as well. Eve looked down once more until cart gave out. It came crashing down like a comet to earth, along with Eve and all that could be heard, other than the crashing noise, was the high pitch scream coming from Eve._

The arrogant asshole, Michael 'Miz' Mizzazin was the next she had seen. _Across the street, A little league game was going on. The kid at plate, hit a homerun, going over the fence. The ball came bounce toward Miz's car and into the exhaust pipe, getting stuck in it. As Miz turned the car on, The carbon monoxide was being blocked from in the car. As the car's engine was on, more carbon monoxide was being pumped into the car. Miz's cigarette burned out._

"_This cigarette's never last," Miz muttered._

_He pulled out another cigarette, resting it on his lips. He searched for the lighter in his pocket, pulling it out. Miz noticed an odd smell. It wasn't a good one and it smell almost like gas. He shrugged it off, pulling the lighter closer to him. He lit it up and…._

_BOOM._

_The Car exploded. The explosion was so strong, the windows of cars and homes around shattered. Punk, Ashley and Matt were knocked down by the large explosion. Bits and Pieces were flying around the street. They rained down onto the streets. Matt cover Ashley, protecting her from any harm. They looked up, seeing the car being engulfed in a huge ball of fire. The sound of a nearby ambulance was heard as well as fire truck._

_Another was gone. Gone in the worst way possible._

As she continued to run, Ashley could now see Michelle McCool and the train station where she had died in. _"Mickie, Pull her out!" Ashley yelled as the two managed to Pull Michelle out of the doors. Michelle let out a deep breath._

"_Guys, Thank you," Michelle thanked, "Am I safe now?" Michelle got up from the ground._

"_You should be," Ashley spoke, "At least I think.."_

_The train was about to full exit the station, until the wheel hit a rod, launching the rod from the rail through Michelle's Body, splattering the blood over Mickie and Ashley._

"_MICHELLE!" Ashley screamed out as Michelle's body crashed down to the floor while a pool of blood slowly appeared._

_Mickie was having trouble breathing as she watched Michelle's corpse on the ground. Another has fallen._

The Prom King, Santino Marella who was humiliated before was the next she saw. _"The Chandler is going to fall on you!" Ashley shouted as she along with Matt walked forward to the ballroom dance floor._

"_Shut it Massarro! You and your little premonitions!" Kennedy shouted._

_The Chandler above Santino came crashing down. It fell right on top of Santino, with the crystals digging into Santino's body from his head down to his toes. Everyone gasped as the pool of blood appeared and the Prom king is dead._

Her Teacher, Vickie Guererro was next. _As she stepped forward, she walked on top of her dress which bad her trip back, "NO!" She screamed out as a loud yell was heard and the Teacher came crashing down onto the white hummer limo parked in front. The windows shattered, smoke appears from the car and the car alarm went nuts._

The next to fall was Phil Brooks also known as CM Punk who denied Ashley, then sided with her but only to deny her again. _Ashley could see the fire about to reach the car, "PUNK!"_

_The fire ignited the Limo, Sending it up a few feet into the air. Pieces of the vehicle went flying all over the place, hitting windows and trees and crashing onto the ground. It was like a huge fireball. Jeff and Mickie ducked as did Matt and Ashley. The fire was intense as the burning of the car could be felt. Ashley looked up to find Punk standing there, "Punk!" She called out but no answer._

"_Maybe's he's gone deaf?" Matt asked. Punk stood still until his head came crashing down to the ground, squirting out a little blood from his neck. Phil Brooks had been decapitated.. The man was now the tenth victim of this horrible plan and it was only going to increase and increase. His body soon followed, crashing to the ground next to the body of Vickie Guerrero._

The next to come was Jeff and Mickie. Two of the closest people in the world to her were the next two souls to be taken. _"Mickie, I think it's time we accept our fate. There's nothing more we can do. Death is only going to come back for us," Jeff quietly admitted, "I'm ready to accept it."_

_Mickie let out a sob, "I think your right," She cried out, "As much as I don't want to believe It, it's time we just accept it."_

_As the train approached, Mickie embraced Jeff. The sat there ready for whatever is next, "Let's just close our eyes and we'll be fine," Said Jeff._

"_We are going to be fine."_

_The train etched closer and closer and Jeff had one more thing to say with the energy he had left, "Mickie, I just want to tell you that I love you."_

_Mickie's eyes got watery again, "I love you too."_

_The two closed their eyes and just felt each other's embrace as the Train had hit their car and took them to a better place. A much Safer place._

Everyone was gone. She was the last one left and it seemed her time was coming to an end. As Ashley continued to run she came to the edge of the cliff. She was staring out into the dark ocean, hearing the waves crashing against the shore. She had come to the edge. It was the end of the cliff so did this mean she was at the end of this all. She looked up at the sky, accepting her fate, "Come on Death! I'm right here waiting for you. Take me now. You had your fun, taking my friends one by one. Now it's your turn to take me. Come on, All of this Ends tonight. This ends tonight, you hear me?!"

Ashley took a step forward as the edge of the cliff gave out. She fell but still managed to grab onto the ledge. She was daggling by her hand. She looked down seeing the rocks and water. That was what death had planned for her. She took a gulp, "I guess this is it," She cried out.

Ashley released her grip, waiting to die but was stopped. Something had grabbed a hang of her. She looked up and saw the figure, "I'm not going to let you die!" Spoke the man.

Ashley noticed the facial features. It was Matt, "Matt," She spoke as he pulled her up to the ground. As she got up and looked at Matt. He was a bit burned up from the fire, "I thought you were dead!"

"No, I wasn't. In a way, you saved me," He smiled, "And I'm returning the favor."

"Is all of this finally all over?" Ashley asked in the arms of Matt.

"You prevented my death and I prevented yours," Matt came to the conclusion, "My guess is that yes. This whole thing is over. Everything can finally be normal again."

Ashley dug her face into Matt's chest, "Finally," Ashley sighed, "And thank you! Without you, I would have died."

"You saved my life and I should return the favor," Matt smiled as he looked down at Ashley, "And I should do one more thing," Matt leaned down, pressing his lips against the Blonde. Ashley placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking them as they kissed.

As they pulled away, Ashley smiled, "Thank god I was alive to just have that with you," Ashley smiled. The pain was over. Death had come and gone and it was time to rebuild. This had destroyed their lives and now it's their responsibility to put everything back in order and live their life for the people that had died. They shall make sure there legacy lives on through the two of them.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, DenaDiva, Jorrieprincess, xxcandicemccoolxx and Haliey Egan **for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
And it's all over people. Well, just not yet. We still got one more chapter.  
So what did you guys think? Ashley and Matt lived! They are the sole survivors! Did you expect that? And they kissed ;)  
Next chapter is the last chapter. It may be up tomorrow i sure hope!  
Please be sure to review this chapter! It's the 2nd to last chapter and i would really apperciate it!  
**peacee.**


	15. All Over Again

**Final Encounters**  
_-Chapter 15_  
'All Over Again'  
R&R

Her hair laid down in bouncy curls, dressed in her Blue Graduation gown, Ashley stared at the graves of her fallen friends. Every moment or two she would dab her cheek lightly as the tissue would absorb her tears that fell from her eyes. In front of her laid two tombstones that read the names 'Mickie James' and 'Jeffery Hardy' and they laid right next to one another. She could feel her heels sink into the dirt as the ground was very moist and soft. She just wanted to see them once more on the day of her graduation. She wanted to place two balloons saying 'congratulations' on them, placing them on both graves. Thought they never made it, They had both graduated from High school, just not being able to except the diplomas in hand.

"I Can't believe you guys are gone," Muttered one off the two survivors, "You've been gone for so long but you still did it. You guys still graduated. I just wished so much that you two were there, walking down the aisle in your blue gowns," Ashley lifted up her blue gown, "And you would have worn the funny looking hat too," She managed to let out a giggle.

"And I won the English award too," Ashley mentioned, "I just thought maybe I should let you guys know that because I'm so happy and I wanted to dedicate it to you guys."

Ashley bent down and fixed up the flowers in front of Mickie's grave. She noticed the sunflowers she had left a few weeks ago were dying, "Micks, your flowers aren't going to make it but I'll go get you another bunch again."

"And Jeff," Ashley looked at his tombstone, "I haven't forgotten about you. I will get you another set of sunflowers too."

"What are you Martha Stewart with all the flowers?" A voice spoke. Ashley turned around to see Matt standing there in his blue gown, "I feel like you're going to turn their grave into your own personal Garden."

"I would."

"So this is where you disappeared too?" Matt spoke as he noticed the two balloons, "And I noticed the nice balloons."

"Well, they graduated today too just like everyone else so I figured they deserved a little present," Ashley looked at the balloons, "So I dropped by the store and decided to give them each a nice little balloon."

"You're a good friend Ash."

Ashley stared at the two graves, "I really hope this whole thing is over."

"Nothing's happened so far and you haven't had any of those weird feelings lately. I think everything is finally fine for the first time in such a long time," Matt spoke as Ashley looked at the grave, "We looked at everything that could have possibly happen and everything seemed fine. Death is not chasing us anymore and we can go back to living a normal life."

"I really hope so."

"It is," Matt convinced, "And we are now going to enjoy life. Me and you are going to enjoy it together."

"Together?"

Matt walked away talking her hand and clasping it tightly, "Well, of course we are. Me and you are going to Chicago for College, going to spend the whole summer together at the beach and just do about everything together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Matt smiled as he started to pull her away, "It's what I want, it's what you want and it's what Jeff, Mickie and everyone else would want so let's get started on it. I was thinking we can head out and grab a bite to eat."

"I'd like the sound of that."

Matt started to tug on her hand and the two walked away from the graves, "So Miss I wonder the English award, What are you going to spend it on?"

"I don't know yet."

"I have an idea. Why don't you use it and buy your loving boyfriend a nice graduations lunch?" Matt had offered, "What do you say?"

"I'll pass."

"Was worth a shot," He muttered as the two walked out of the cemetery down the street. With their hands held tight, the two walked down the cement sidewalk with the sun shining ever so brightly, passing a few people along the way.

A man with dark brown hair, a girl with platinum blonde hair and a girl with long brown hair. The three were walking into the train station, waiting for the next train to come. The platinum blonde haired girl was Maryse Quellet, the most popular girl at Doves rival school, Atoma High across town. She along with her good friend, Layla El and her boyfriend Ted Dibaise, the school's captain of the football team. The three of them wanted to start summer early that day by taking a train ride down to the beach where it sure was going to be a big party.

"I absolutely can't wait for the beach Party," Maryse beamed, "It's going to be great, I can already see."

"I hope Evan ain't there," Ted and Evan had been having there fair share of fights, "Or I'm going to punch that kid."

"Relax Ted," Layla spoke, "And you can add Alicia or those Bella bitches too."

"The train guys," Maryse noticed the train was about to leave the station any second now, "Let's go."

As the three approached the Train, Maryse could feel such a big difference. These weird feelings came across her. Something was up and she was getting a bit freaked out, "Come Maryse or we are going to miss it."

_Maryse shook it off and headed into the train and quickly found a seat. Inside the train, it was packed with other people but they were lucky to find some seats._

_Maryse took a window seat and could see how the smoke from the train was coming out a lot. More usual than normal. The train started to shake up a lot as it left the station, "Something just doesn't feel right."_

"_Your right and I know why," Layla quickly spotted Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Alicia Fox and Evan Bourne, "Our most favorite people are here."_

"_Oh shit," Ted rolled his eyes as he noticed Jack Swagger and Tiffany, "And we've got even more company. Just fucking great."_

_As the train started to depart, the train moved slowly, with the cart jerking back and forth. Maryse grew increasing sweaty as she felt the train gain speed._

"_I just hope nothing happens," Layla hoped for, "Or someone will end up with a black eye or bloody nose."_

_As the train gain speed, a nearby over pass was being worked on and moments away from collapsing. Evan bourne came along to the group, "What the hell? You guys are going to the beach?"_

"_Problem?" Layla answered._

"_Big problem," Nikki Bella answered, "It's not for wannabees like you."_

"_But it's for whores like you and your sister?" Layla answered back, "Huh?"_

"_Oh please, need me to remind you of the thing you did in the boys bathroom with Primo?" Brie attacked back._

"_Shove it."_

"_And what are you doing here Bourne?" Ted asked, "Coming to ruin another party?"_

"_Your three seconds way from getting your ass kicked DiBaise."_

_As Ted and Evan got in eachother's faces, The train picked up speed. The overpass it was about to cross, crumbled down to the ground onto the cars passing below it. The shake could be heard from a mile away as the Train started to break but it wasn't going to help. Everyone in the train came falling down in the train, as they cart came crashing down into the highway._

_People were sent flying. Brie and Nikki Bella went flying out of the window at speeds so fast and they eventually crashed onto the highway with such force, that nearly every bone in their body was broken._

_Jack Swagger went flying into the train's wall, cracking his head wide open as blood came rushing out. Eventually a piece of the overpass came crashing down, crushing him._

_Alicia Fox flew out of the window, crashing onto a speeding car's windshield. The car driver was blinded and eventually crashed into the fallen train, hitting Tiffany sending her flying into the Train's wall._

_Another explosion rocked the train sending a steel rod flying into the train, right into Layla's body. Maryse screamed as Layla's blood spilled onto her face._

_In the front of the Cart where Ted and Evan were, a speeding tractor trailer came speeding by, knocking them out of the train breaking the train cart in two. Maryse somehow slide down the cart, falling to the paved ground. She looked around, seeing everyone around her was dead. _

_She started to weep, seeing a piece of the overpass coming down as she let out a high pitched scream._

Still on the platform, Maryse looked at the train once more before letting out a few words, "DON'T GET ON THE TRAIN!"

And it was going to begin all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Thanks to **Ainat, serphalexiel, DenaDiva, Randomly Awesmor Jorrieprincess, xxcandicemccoolxx and Haliey Egan **for the great reviews! It means so much to me!  
And it's is over people. This story is offically finished. Did you like the ending? It was a bit sloppy i have to admit.  
Orignally i was going to have Ashley have another preomontion and it was going to start all over again but i changed my mind  
and i decided that i should have some new have it and leave you wondering what would happen.  
Sadly, I don't think there will be a sequel at all.  
Maybe in the future i will decide to do a new one but not just yet. I really want to get started Life in the Hills 3 very soon!  
Please check out my other stories if your interested I would really like that.  
And once more, thanks to everyone who has read it and even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK!  
**peacee outttt.  
**


End file.
